The High Queen of Narnia
by Sailor PPearl
Summary: When Peter and his brother and sisters left Narnia, they left someone very important behind. Now, they have returned, but what will they find? REWRITTEN
1. The Return to Narnia

YES! IT FINALLY HAPPENED! THE REWRITE IS COMPLETE! *sweeps all my reviewers into a hug and hands them cookies*. Oh wonderful people who never gave up hope, I am so sorry this took so long. But now, it is done, completely, and I'll update often. Like, once a week, hopefully less but I am having a friend beta and she is as busy as me. The dust of my old life has settled and I can pursue my career and my fanfics habit at the same time! YIPPEE!! *throws confetti* And, I'm just barely squeezing this in before the Prince Caspian movie. Am I good or am I GOOD?

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, Aslan, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Tumnus, Orieus, or pretty much anyone you could recognize from the books/movie. Though if you see William Moseley you think you send him over to my place?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He couldn't shut off his mind, even when they were supposed to be sleeping. This was Narnia, he was in Narnia, but it had fallen. Invaders had come, as they always do. What had happened? How did it come to this? How did his kingdom, his glorious kingdom, fall into ruin, its very people in hiding due to the Sons of Adam, his ancient brothers?

The others had noticed Peter's growing fatigue but made little comment. What was there to say to each other when the same thought was on all their minds? They'd left good people in charge. How could their country have come to this?

"Something troubles your majesties?" Trumpkin the dwarf asked, looking over the somber children. They trudged along silently to be sure, but they did trudge, rather then a brisk campaign march that would let them cover more ground.

"Just caught up in old memories, Trumpkin," Peter replied, putting an arm around his sister Lucy as she sniffed. "Simply memories."

"I know," Susan said, her first words since breakfast. "It's nearly noon, let's break for lunch and Trumpkin can tell us one of his legends, something about what happened after us, perhaps?"

"I'm not sure, Queen Susan," Trumpkin began but the other children, however, were nodding in agreement so the dwarf relented; their meager food was brought forth and all seated themselves as comfortably as they could. "There really aren't that many stories after your majesties departed. According to some legends, for many years, a centaur General-."

"Oreius?" Susan broke in, her eyes shining.

"Yes, Queen Susan, the centaur General Oreius, along with a faun-."

"Tumnus?" Lucy questioned in a near broken whisper.

"Tumnus was his name, Queen Lucy; legend says that together they ruled Narnia with the help of a special council."

The little clearing was quickly filled with different voices of outrage.

"Special council?!"

"Where was Astrid?!"

"What about my son!?"

And over it all,

"What about the High Queen?!"

Trumpkin turned wide eyes on Peter, his confusion evident.

"The High Queen, you majesty? What High Queen? As far as I know the only higher royalty Narnia has ever had is yourself, the High King." His gaze swept the four startled children. "I take it the legends were wrong then when they spoke of only you four. You took husbands and wives? What were they like?"

Edmund leaned back against a tree, his eyes rising up to the clouds,

"Astrid was the smartest, prettiest, most snarky wood nymph I ever had the pleasure of meeting. She once single handedly saved the woods of Archenland from a devastating fire. We met when I was thirty, I proposed three months later but it took me another year to convince her to marry me. And marry me she did, and we stayed married for twelve years."

Lucy dug into her pocket, tears streaming down her cheeks as her small hand revealed an elegant gold ring, too big and yet too small for her child fingers,

"My oldest and dearest friend, Tumnus, swept my heart away when I was only seventeen but by the time I got him to marry me I was twenty five. We wanted to start a family and I'm fairly sure I was pregnant when Narnia was snatched away from me." She began to cry harder. "Those were fifteen of the happiest years of my life."

"I was twenty two when General Oreius became my husband," Susan added, one arm going around Lucy and her other hand falling to her stomach. "Though the world scoffed and whispered at a Queen marrying someone only half man, Narnia understood our love and celebrated when I bore him our first son, then again three years later when I gave birth to our daughter. Twenty three years for us."

Peter remained silent, though all had turned to him in expectance. He seemed to be staring off into space, his fingers unconsciously tracing where his own wedding band should have been. Trumpkin opened his mouth to speak but a hand motion from Edmund ceased him quickly. The others had just turned back to their lunch when Peter's quiet voice broke in.

"I never realized…I was married to Kat for twenty years when we disappeared. Twenty years of marriage, and I knew her for eight years before that." He began to smile slightly.

"I imagine it would take an extraordinary woman to be a High Queen," Trumpkin commented quietly.

"Extraordinary doesn't even begin to cover her, my friend," the High King replied. He ran a hand through his hair as he steadied himself with a deep breath. "Katerina was intelligent, kind, courageous, and, most importantly, the starkest and most aggravating person I had ever met. There were times I wanted to banish her from the country and a couple times I almost did." Trumpkin was staring in surprise as Peter's siblings smiled in memory. "Kat started out working on one of my special councils but she quickly rose to the rank of spymaster…"

And thus ends Chapter 1. I'm thinking I'll flip between Narnia past and present, like this one was present and the next will be past, you know; keep the story moving since there's so much to do. If there's an especially long one I'll probably split it, I don't know, I'm just glad to be done! Well, not glad, this was fun to write. Especially when I spent the better part of the day figuring out years and ages. I was POURING over the internet and my books, my roommate was laughing her butt off, she's terribly mean to me.

Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!....please?

Sailor Ppearl


	2. Past: Quarrels in Cair Paravel

(Doing a slight dance) Chapter 2, chapter 2, this is known as chapter 2!! Yes, it's time to return to the Narnia of the past, the Golden Age when the Pevensies ruled and times were good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, Aslan, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Tumnus, Orieus, or pretty much anyone you could recognize from the books/movie.

#

Thirteen hundred years earlier…

"Oh honestly!" The High King came storming out of the Planning Chamber growling and madder then a cat caught in a rainstorm. "Why do I put up with that woman?! Would someone please be kind enough to remind me!?"

"She is the most effective spy we've ever had, your majesty, that's why you made her spymaster," General Orieus reminded his king gently, his hooves echoing on the stones of the hallway. "No matter her manners, she does get the job done."

"I am nearing my nineteenth birthday, and the five year anniversary of Aslan placing my family and me on the throne!" Peter turned to glare at the rapidly falling away door. "I should not have some ninny headed little girl telling me how to run my country!"

"Oh dear, I take it the meeting did not go well?" the older of Peter's sisters, Queen Susan, inquired as she met up with her brother and the General. "Really, Peter, you said you'd try."

"And try I did, Su! She's just, just, argh!"

Looking and acting more like a five year old child then a nineteen year old king, Peter stomped off towards the stables, knowing his temper would only cool with either a long ride or honing his weapon skills.

Susan watched him go with a sigh before looking at Orieus,

"Was it the usual or did Katerina make a bigger scene?"

The centaur sighed, his hand coming up to rub his beard,

"Katerina disagrees with the High King's plan to open talks with the Calormenes, she thinks that Tisroc will attack no matter what we say and even though the attack may be years down the line she thinks the King should act now."

"I do wish the two of them would put aside their differences," Susan commented, gesturing for Orieus to accompany her as she walked. "How much they have accomplished for Narnia by now is impressive enough, if they would simply learn to work together then peace could quite possibly reign from every corner of the world." The Queen sighed. "Plus I do hate it when they quarrel."

"My Queen, you are truly the Gentle One, however I fear that only Aslan himself could possibly convince those two to overcome their differences." The pair paused outside the dining room doors. Orieus stomped one of his front feet in salute. "I'm afraid I must go see to the High King, your majesty."

"Then by all means, do not allow me to keep you." Susan offered her hand, fighting a blush as he kissed the back of it. "I hope to see you soon, General."

"As you wish, my Queen."

As soon as Orieus had walked away, a slew of giggles erupted from around another corner.

"Lucy Pevensie! You come out from there right this instant!" Susan ordered. She scowled as the thirteen year old queen came into view. "Why in Aslan's name were you spying on me?"

"Because doing so leads to such interesting developments in your life," Lucy grinned. Her sister started forward but Lucy ducked out of the way. "Su has a crush on Orieus," she chanted. "Su has a crush on Orieus."

"Come back here, Lucy!"

The two girls, young women really, were soon running through the corridors of their castle, laughter following them. The other occupants were pleased to see the queens acting like children, too often their crowns led to stress from their duties. Not all were pleased to see such carefree happiness.

"Such frivolity," a visiting dignitary scolded to his wife and colleagues as the girls passed them in the hall, Lucy shrieking. "King Peter should keep a better handle of his children."

"Oh those aren't his children, dear Count," Tumnus corrected as he walked up. "That was Queen Lucy running away from Queen Susan."

"Queen Lucy and Queen Susan?" the Count's wife repeated, her face shocked. "Such audacity! They are behaving like a pair of wild things."

"On the contrary, my dear Lady," Tumnus replied with a bow. "They are acting like sisters, a rare occurrence for them. Perhaps in your land your rulers do not dart about in the halls but here, we find that letting them act as children when they feel like children helps them to connect with Narnians."

The now flustered dignitaries were spared having to respond to the subtle admonishment by the reappearance of the Queens. Lucy giggled happily, swinging herself around to stand behind her friend.

"Can't touch me, Tumnus is safe!" she teased Susan.

"You can't hide behind him forever!" Susan retorted through gasps for air.

"I thought I was no longer allowed to be 'safe'," the faun inquired as Lucy pushed him this way and that to keep out of Su's reach.

"Yes, well, you're the first one I thought of," Lucy explained before darting off again with a shriek.

Susan let out what almost sounded like a curse under her breath before lifting her skirt to run once more. As the girls passed, the door down the hall opened. Out of it stepped a young woman of about nineteen or twenty, wearing leggings and a tunic, a dagger strapped to her belt on one side, a sword to the other, and another dagger tucked into one of her boots. Her hair was smoky and fell in a tightly bound braid down her back.

"Mr. Tumnus, I thought I heard you," she called, striding over. "Have you seen that blockhead of a king?"

"Katerina," Tumnus sighed.

Katerina held up her hand,

"Please, do not start; I've already heard it all. Now, where's Peter?"

"I haven't seen him since breakfast, and he was headed off to Planning Chamber and plotting your demise-."

Once again, disruption in the form of laughter reigned as Lucy tore by. Further along the corridor, Susan stopped, her hands on her hips. She looked at Tumnus, then Katerina, trying to catch her breath. Once, twice, three times she opened her mouth before she tapped Katerina's shoulder.

"You're it. No tag backs," she stated, starting to straighten her clothes, hair, and crown. Katerina stared at her, eyes wide but hopeful. "Go on, I give you leave, so on and so forth. Perhaps you'll run into my brother while you're chasing my sister."

Katerina grinned, removing her sword and pressing it into Tumnus' hand and kissing her queen on the cheek. She was then off, following the sounds of the younger woman's giggles.

"Your majesty-," Tumnus began.

"Oh no, Mr. Tumnus, she needs this, and so does Peter, and Lucy too even, if only to get her off my back about Orieus," Susan replied quietly. She turned to the Count and his entourage. "Please forgive me; shall we proceed to the dining hall?"

Meanwhile, down in the courtyard, Peter swung his sword expertly, dodging and striking with precision that came from years of daily practice as he was attacked from three sides.

"Good, excellent, your majesty," Orieus called, circling the mock battle with a trained eye.

"Plus she never does a word I say!" Peter was still venting about his spymaster, even as he fought. Orieus snorted at this comment. "Well maybe not never but she very rarely does as I ask, I have to order her as High King most of the time which of course she resents me for doing."

"Katerina is a strong willed, highly opinioned and intelligent young woman, you majesty," the General chuckled. "Women like that are not meant to be controlled but worked with as equal partners." He frowned. "You're dropping your left side again."

Peter hefted his shield a little higher as he dodged two simultaneous attacks,

"I'm not trying to control her, Orieus, to do that would be as stupid as…telling Su or Lu who to marry or how to act-."

"If the queens ever marry, should it not be for alliances for the good of Narnia?" the faun attacking Peter enquired.

The High King parried before sweeping his sword down and stopping just short of the faun's neck.

"Whomever the queens marry, whether for love or for alliances, the decision will remain in their hands and because of that fact the marriages will be for the good of Narnia," he informed the being, his other attackers having paused mid-stance. "As far as I am concerned, my sisters may marry who they wish."

The faun nodded and bowed out of the ring, leaving the human and the dryad left against the royal.

"Anyway," Peter continued fighting. "Katerina doesn't care about Narnia-."

"Your majesty-."

"If she did she wouldn't fight me so much, much less every moment of every day-."

"King Peter-."

"She's just being a stupid, stubborn little witch-."

"Peter!"

The young man paused, his eyes wide with surprise at the centaur using his given name. Surprise that didn't last long as another sword came out of nowhere, aimed at his leg. With a very un-kingly yelp, Peter leapt away, raising his sword to parry. His former opponents scrambled as the High King met the fire in the eyes of the young woman across from him.

"How dare you say that I don't care or want what's best for Narnia!" Katerina growled, lunging at him again.

Peter let out another yelp and parried again, knowing that as mad as she was, Katerina would not let emotions cloud or impede her swordsmanship.

"I care more about Narnia then you have about anything in your entire life!"

By now Peter was annoyed as well, both fighters oblivious to the crowd forming around them. Tumnus, sent by Susan to fetch Lucy and Peter, appeared by the youngest Queen, who watched in fascination.

"Again?"

"Again."

The faun sighed,

"Well, at least they're using practice swords."

"Are you saying that I don't care about Narnia?" Peter was snapping back, utilizing his longer reach to stay out of his opponent's sword.

"I'm saying you're a fool!"

A gasp of shock echoed at both her words and the fact that the two had locked foils.

"Any last words before I banish you?" Peter asked, his eyes narrowed as he tried to use his size against her.

"I will cut you to ribbons," Katerina promised, using her legs as leverage to push him off.

"Vagabond! Let your sword do the talking!" he shot back as he regained his balance.

"I shall! It will be loquacious to a fault-!"

The sparring, both verbal and physical, was interrupted as the war horn sounded over them from the wall. Everyone held their breath, praying that two short blasts would announce the coming of friends but this hope was destroyed as the air was split with another long note.

"Lucy!" Peter dropped his practice sword and ran for his own. "Get Ed and Su, I want the three of you armed as soon as possible!"

He buckled the sword to his belt as he raced up the wall, Katerina hot on his heels, cinching straps tighter on the various knives hidden under her sleeves.

"Katerina!" Tumnus called, waiting for her to turn before tossing up her sheathed sword. She grabbed it out of the air, quickly fastening it to her belt.

"What's the situation?" the king asked the corporal as they reached the top.

"Band of what looks like raiders coming out of the northwest," the man replied, handing his spyglass over.

"Raiders? They do realize that this is Cair Paravel, correct?" Kat asked, taking the spyglass from Peter.

"They are either very foolish or very cunning. Either way, I do not trust the situation, your majesty," the sentry stated, his eyes never leaving the field.

"I agree, Sentry…?"

The High King let the sentence die off, trying to get the man to give his name.

"Oh, Orion, your majesty."

"As you stated, Sentry Orion, though we have the high ground the situation seems to be in their favor. We need-."

"Peter, look out!" Katerina threw herself at the High King, knocking him out of the way just in time as an arrow flew by. "Projectile!" she shouted to the crowd below, making them scatter so the arrow merely dinged off the stones.

Drawing her sword, Kat slowly rose to peer over the wall, one foot on Peter's chest to keep him down.

"Katerina," Peter began.

"Stay down, your majesty." Her eyes on the field, she knocked one arrow away with her sword and ducked another. "All right, I know what to do."

She started towards the stairs but was stopped as he took her arm.

"Kat, what are you planning?" Peter whispered, his eyes gazing steadily into hers.

The Narnian merely returned the stare, unsure what to make of the worry she both heard and saw.

"Trust me, High King."

Her arm was released.

"Very well, but you'd best return, I'd hate to have to break in a new spymaster."

With a wry grin and a nod, Katerina slipped down the stairs.

#

Hope you all enjoyed it, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!! Oh btw, just a reminder, this is going to be MOSTLY based on the books, I saw the Prince Caspian movie and really feel the need to address Peter being a bit of an arse, Su and Caspian's romance however. (puts down a homemade bomb and runs away before it explodes loudly).

Sailor Ppearl


	3. Present: Strangers in the How

Yes, I know, it's late, I am so so so sorry! You don't want to know what my life is like right now so just sit back and enjoy chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or anything/one/where you might recognize from C.S. Lewis's books.

&

Caspian awoke to a sword at his throat.

"You ought to be more careful, Telmarine," a quiet female voice snarled. "Renegade princes especially should not sleep without guards nearby." His eyes now adjusted to the dim torch light of his chamber, Caspian took in the young woman before him. She was about 15, garbed in simple tunic, breeches, and vest, a dagger was strapped to the inside of each of her soft boots and another hung on her belt. Stray smoky curls that had escaped a tight braid framed her face. "Get up and draw your sword. The only reason you still breathe is my honor about killing un-armed opponents."

"Oh not again," the prince muttered. "I already went through all this with Reepicheep."

This statement caused the point of the sword to lower.

"You fought Reepicheep?" He could see that she was puzzled. "Why would a noble Narnian mouse spare your life?"

"Probably because I am the true king of Narnia."

That was the wrong thing to say because the scowl and the sword returned.

"And what make you believe that you are worthy to be my land's king?"

Carefully, Caspian moved up to his elbows, puzzle now on his face.

"Who are you?"

The young woman was not given a chance to respond as Nikabrik, Trufflehunter, and Reepicheep swarmed in, swords drawn. She immediately swung her own blade around into an attack ready position, drew her dagger but then stilled, waiting.

"Are you all right, sire?" Trufflehunter inquired, beady eyes on the girl.

"Yes, I am fine," the royal responded immediately.

"Shall we dispatch of this Telmarian intruder?" Nikabrik asked, a sinister smile in place.

"Watch your words, dwarf, I am no Telmarian," the intruder growled, taking half a step forward.

"There have been no Narnian humans for hundreds of years," Trufflehunter stated, obviously intrigued.

"My family has been in Narnia for generations before the Telmarians," she replied, drawing herself out of her defensive position. "I myself was born on the banks of the Bruin."

"She lies," Nikabrik snarled.

"Do I?" Drawn up and standing calmly, Caspian could not ignore the regal air she seemed to wear effortlessly. Sheathing her sword, the girl took her dagger and pricked her finger, drawing blood. "Badger, I believe your nose should be able to tell."

Trufflehunter shuffled forward and extended his snout, eyes closed as he inhaled.

"Her blood is old, of the woods, magic, and peace," he finally stated. "She is Narnian." Seeing Caspian's confused look he added, "Telmarian blood, sire, is tinged with a desire to conquer and rule though your own holds more Narnian traits. This young lady's-."

"Katerina," she interrupted. Only Doctor Cornelius, who had entered noticed that the badger straightened his posture slightly. "My name is Katerina."

"As I said, Katerina's blood has none of these traits."

Caspian pulled himself over his bed to stand.

"Why have you come, Katerina?"

"Well, the original plan was to kill you," she replied cheerfully. "But now I may be able to help."

"How?"

"I snuck in here didn't I?"

The young prince grinned.

"Fair enough." He held out his hand. "Welcome, Katerina of Narnia, to my army."

Katerina bowed over the hand she shook,

"My sword, my skills, and my life are yours to use, sire."

The moon was setting when Doctor Cornelius and Trufflehunter made their way around the How to where Katerina was keeping watch. She said nothing as they took a seat beside her; only once they seemed settled did she turn to them with a wry smile.

"Badgers and historians never forget a thing, do they?"

"How could we forget your majesty?" Trufflehunter inquired, bowing his head slightly.

"The rest of the world seems to have." Katerina glanced back at the How. "Even here my name is missing." She let out a chuckle. "Not that I mind, I was never meant to be Queen."

"My lady-," Doctor Cornelius began.

"Just Katerina, please."

"Katerina, you are the High Queen of this land. By right, the throne is yours before it is Caspian's, should you choose to claim it."

"I will not." Katerina did not look at her companions. "My reign both began and ended at the side of a man I continue to love and so long ago that history has become legend and myth."

"Lady Katerina," Trufflehunter ignored the slight glare at him. "If it does not pain you, please tell us of you and the High King."

"Oh, you probably would not like to hear it, I'm afraid Peter and I did not get along all the time, it's what made us work." She gave the slightest laugh. "Our official romance must have only lasted ten minutes or so."

"Tell us, please," Doctor Cornelius requested softly.

Kat gave a sigh but nodded.

"Long before they were known as Telmarines, Caspian's people were simply fighting nomads who took it into their heads to attack Narnia." She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "I was spy master of Narnia but this attack almost took me by surprise as I'd focused my thoughts to the more 'dangerous' Calormenes. Having spent most of my early years running around the country hiding from the White Witch, I knew this land like no other. I was shocked when Peter told me he wanted me to ride into battle with him. I tried to refuse but his mind was made up. Though I was unaware of this at the time, it was a mind that, about me, had already begun to change from animosity and rivalry to respect and love. I was terrified to feel the same change going through me and confided in only one person…"

&

And that's Chapter 3, folks! Again, sorry it's late but I had a mess of an early week and later in this week I was down South for my Mum's birthday. But here it is, hope you like it, let me know please.

Sailor Ppearl


	4. Past: Before the Big Battle

I know, I know, it's been ages and I'm sorry. My life decided to become the world's largest ball of string tangled complicated, no excuse I know, it's not supposed to be, I'm just stating. Well, enough of my prattle, on with the show! Next stop: Narnia's past. Again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, the Pevensies, so on and so forth, ditto ditto, etc, etc, etc.

&

"No, no, no, and no!"

"Kat-!"

"Your majesty!"

"Lucy!"

Katerina sighed as she dropped back into a chair in the youngest queen's tent.

"Fine, Lucy, but how can you possibly say that?" She scowled. "He's pretentious, and careless about his own safety, and emotional, and intelligent, and brave, and handsome, and – oh by the Lion you're right." Her face paled. "I have feelings that are NOT animosity for the High King!"

"And this is bad because…?" Lucy questioned, taking her own seat and pouring the tea before sitting back to nibble on a biscuit.

Katerina stared at the fifteen year old.

"Lucy, a large part of the past seven years of my life have been stating that I believe your brother to be an unfit king of Narnia! And that was before I even knew him, much less became the spymaster! And now I have, dare I say, affection for him!" She slumped. "This is very much beyond BAD!"

"While it's refreshing to see you acting like a normal young woman," the queen steadfastly ignored the glare sent her way, "perhaps it is time to re-evaluate your relationship with Peter." The Valiant sipped her tea. "If you truly are in love-."

"AFFECTIONATE! I'm affectionate! I never said love!"

"Very well, if you do have affection for my brother, get to know him better."

Kat gave an unladylike snort,

"Right and have him bite my head off."

Lucy set down her teacup and daintily brushed some crumbs off her dress.

"Peter has only ever snarked at you because you snarked first. Were you polite-."

"I've been polite-." At her queen's pointed look, she amended. "Well, for most of the last two years, since Cair Paravel was attacked."

"That's a fair call." Lucy leaned forward and clasped her friend's hand. "I believe you two know and care for each other much more then even yourselves can possibly imagine."

Katerina bit her lip, eyes gazing into a future only she could see as she thought.

"After this conflict is over," she promised in a whisper. "I will speak with the High King and see where it leads us."

"I couldn't ask for more. Now, my friend, you have told me a secret of your heart, I will return this gesture of trust with one of my own."

As Kat leaned forward eagerly, a horn nearby sounded. It was quickly followed by a dwarf dressed as a nurse.

"My Queen, forgive the intrusion," she said, curtseying quickly. "But the enemy is preparing to attack and the High King would like you and Lady Katerina to arm yourselves." Lucy nodded, Kat was already moving towards her own weapons. "He also stated that he wants Lady Katerina at his side immediately and you to lead the second flank."

Kat had stilled at the command but Lucy simply shrugged it off.

"Where will my sister and brothers be placed?" she pressed.

"I believe the High King is leading the main body of the army alongside General Orieus while King Edmund takes the third flank and the Queen Susan commands the archers." The horn sounded again and the nurse dropped another curtsy. "Forgive me, your majesty, but I must go prepare as well."

"Oh, yes, of course, you may go."

As the nurse left, Lucy turned her eyes on her friend,

"Tumnus."

"I beg pardon?" Katerina asked, shaking herself out of her daze.

"My secret, lately I've been noticing Mr. Tumnus less as my friend the faun and more as…"

"A male?"

"Yes."

"Well," Kat paused for a moment, taking it all in before grinning. "Consider that incentive to stay alive." The youngest royal felt her jaw hit the floor. "Don't you want to know what happens?"

Lucy couldn't stop the laugh that escaped,

"Oh yes, yes I do."

"Good, because there are many joys to being nearly 16 and I want to watch. Your secret is naturally safe with me." Kat buckled her final knife before leaning forward to kiss her queen on the forehead. "Be safe, Valiant One, we still have much to talk about."

Lucy grasped her arm and nodded then turned to finish arming up as Katerina strode from the tent.

By the High King's tent, Peter was looking over a map of the battlefield that had been set up on a table, his mind whizzing with information as he planned.

"I suppose this wouldn't be the time to mention that Orieus would like permission to court me?" Susan's voice cut through battle plans and frustration to her brother's ears.

"No, Su, it's really not," he replied absentmindedly, tracing a line of troop formations with on finger and reaching for his water goblet with the other. "Not unless it's a joke in which case I applaud your new found humor and beg you to bare it some other time."

The Gentle scooped up the goblet, pressing it into his hand as she settled on the map and tilted his head up so his eyes met hers.

"Peter, tell me this is all right," she begged.

"We're about to go into battle-."

"All the more reason, your actions shall be emotion fuelled and therefore truthful."

"Susan." Peter set down his water to take his sister's hands. He turned them over a bit, tracing calluses made by years of bow strings. "I suppose you're not a little sister anymore."

"Little, no, but sister is the one name and title that will never change."

The Magnificent smiled softly,

"I know it's just courting but he's still my general, Su, I need him by my side during battle. He could be killed-."

"And so could you, or Ed, or Lu, yet I do not love you less nor demand that you remain at Cair Paravel. Doing so would deny part of who you are. I cannot do that to Orieus."

"Oh, Susan." Peter pulled her into a hug. "If this is what you truly want, then who am I to deny you?"

"The High King, of course!" Susan laughed, pulling back slightly to wipe away tears. "How silly of me to cry, you've always allowed me the suitor of my choice before." She shook her head. "Besides, you are the head of our family."

"Speaking of which, why are you the one requesting permission and not him?" Peter grinned and ducked a playful blow. "I'm serious! There are proper ways of doing these things, namely that the boy, well centaur, in question should be beside you!"

"Oh you're a riot!" Susan proclaimed, trying to smack him again.

"Are we interrupting your majesties?" Katerina asked, an amused expression on her face as well as on Orieus's, who stood beside her.

"No, not at all," Susan replied, walking over. "My royal brother was simply displaying his lack of a sense of humor." She smiled broadly at Orieus and stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I will be inspecting the archers."

"I've lived in Narnia my whole life and I've never seen a centaur blush before," Katerina teased after the queen had walked away. Her smile did not dim as he scowled at her. "Are you courting the Queen, General?"

"He better be or I just went through a teasing for no reason," Peter grinned, he too was leveled with a scowl he merely chuckled at. "Never fear, my friend, I approve because I trust you and my sister. But-." He turned mock serious. "I still expect chaperones."

"Of course, High King," Orieus bowed. "Shall we speak of the battle now?"

"Oh yes, of course." The King beckoned them over. "Now, Kat, what do you know?"

"Well, my squad leader, Astrid has reported the enemy weapons to be shoddy at best but especially bad here, here, and here," she pointed at the places on the map. "As well as here but there's the river to consider…"

"Of course, but good work, Katerina, thanks." Peter reached over and squeezed her hand for a moment before pulling away, not noticing the blush on her cheeks but very much aware of the one on his own…

&

So yeah, hope ya'll like it. Please let me know. Maybe this will get certain people (glares at certain people who know who she is off) my back for a tiny bit. Next update should be sooner rather then later.

Sailor Ppearl


	5. Present: The Royals Meet

Hey guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Seriously I love you all, it was so great to come home at the end of the day and see those all waiting for me. I meant to update yesterday but I started my new job, from which I went straight to school, then to the gym so when I got home…well, my bed seduced me. Yes, it's a very talented bed.

Here we go, back to Narnia present, this time with a bit more Peter's, well, not point of view but he's more in focus.

Disclaimer: And God said, "Sailor Ppearl will own the world of Narnia and be able to snog William Moseley whenever she likes". And Sailor Ppearl was instead sued and taken to court for stalking.



"Peter? Are you all right?" Edmund came over to sit next to his older brother.

"I'm fine, Ed." Peter stared without seeing at the trees around him. "Just worried about the girls."

"The girls are with Aslan, they'll be fine."

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

"Does something feel…off to you?" At his brother's quizzical look he frowned, trying to put words to what he was feeling. "Like something inside you is pulling you to a certain place?"

"Well, no." Edmund examined his brother closely. "What do you mean 'pulling you'?"

"I don't know," Peter huffed. "Like…when you weren't around Astrid, did you ever feel a pull to her? As if something inside you was telling you to go where she was?"

"Yeah, it's called love," came the sad reply.

The High King sighed, putting an arm around the other boy,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring it up."

"But you feel that pull right now?" Ed stated, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Yes, in the general direction of the Table, well, the How." Peter looked at the far away torch lights glimmering in the pre-dawn. "It's very strange."

"Do you think something happened to Kat there?"

"I hope not, though not knowing is almost worse."

"Your majesties, it is time we move on," Trumpkin stated quietly, coming behind them. "It's best we get to the How before the light truly rises."

"Yes, yes, of course." Peter stood and popped his back before re-strapping his shield to his arm. "Lead the way, DLF."

Within moments they were underway once more, Trumpkin in the lead, followed by Edmund, then Peter at the rear. They skirted near the edge of the forest for as long as they could, however by the time the light began to shine a pale pink, they were in the clearing before the How.

"Who goes there?" an unseen guard demanded from within the cave doorway.

"Dwarf Trumpkin with allies to see the Prince," the dwarf replied promptly. "Let us pass, Willow, you bark for brains."

From the shadows crept a young female centaur, her hair pale but her scowl fierce. She couldn't have been more then half grown but she made next to no noise.

"Just doing my job, Trumpkin, no need to be rude," she snapped, suspiciously watching the Kings. "The Prince knows you're coming?"

"Aye, he does, now will you let us through?"

Willow nodded and stepped aside, her eyes now gazing out on the clearing and the forest. Trumpkin beckoned them forward, into the bowels of the hill. Every so often the boys tried to stop to gaze at one drawing or another, usually of them or someone they knew but the dwarf just hurried them on. He only paused just outside one chamber, a frown on his face. Raised voices could be heard within it.

"What is it?" Peter whispered, for it seemed appropriate to do.

"Sounds like an argument of some sort," Trumpkin replied. "I recognize Nikabrik, Caspian, Trufflehunter, and Cornelius but the other two are foreign voices."

No matter how hard to boys tried, they could only make out certain snippets of the conversation.

"-victory!"

"White Witch-."

"-coward-."

Suddenly there was a clang and a roar, prompting all three males to rush in swords drawn. Something that was neither man nor wolf was leaping upon a young man while a badger struggled on the floor with a dwarf and an ugly woman attacked a rounded man. As each darted forward towards an opponent someone hit the candle, sending everyone into darkness. However, it wasn't long to Peter's well trained ears before another sword entered to foray. Silence reigned a few seconds after it entered.

"Prince Caspian?" Trumpkin gasped from one corner.

"I'm all right," came a young man's voice. "Does anyone have a light?"

There was scrambling and the sound of someone striking a flint before Trumpkin sputtered into view.

"Everyone all right?" the young man, whom Peter assumed to be Caspian, asked, looking around.

Peter's own eyes quickly took in his brother, panting slightly but all right by the dead old woman, the rounded man picking his glasses off the floor a few feet away. The badger was looking over his fur while the black haired dwarf lay still nearby. At Peter's own feet was the half transformed wolf man.

"A werewolf," he said, kicking it slightly to make sure it was dead. "It's been so long since I've seen one."

Hearing the clank of a sword, Peter turned to face the other fighter he'd heard. His own sword quickly made contact with the floor of the How as well.

"Kat!" Caspian was saying, a smile on his face. "I thought that was you at my back. Trumpkin, I don't believe you've met – Kat, why's your face so white?"

Katerina didn't answer, she was barely even breathing, her eyes fixed on the High King.

"By the Lion," Peter swore, taking first one tentative step towards her, then another, then a third. "Can it be-?"

"Are you all right?" the badger inquired, his eyes steady on the "ancient" king.

"I do believe they have met before," Caspian said in a low voice.

"The evidence does clearly support that theory," Doctor Cornelius chuckled knowingly.

Peter, meanwhile, had reached Katerina, the two of them barely a foot apart.

"I thought you were-," he began.

"You as well," she interrupted.

"How are you still-?"

"Magic, or Aslan, or a mixture of both I suppose, though he never showed up and told me."

"Well, he's not a tame lion."

"I am aware of that."

Edmund, who had been staring in just as much shock as his brother, slowly began to grin as he made his way over to Caspian.

"How long has it -?"

"1300 years last autumn," Katerina whispered. She let out the smallest smile. "I've been counting."

"Katerina…I don't know what to say. Are you all right?"

"All right?" she repeated. It was followed by something that was a cross between a laugh and a sob. "You're ALIVE! If you want I can fly."

Apparently that was all Peter needed to hear because he closed the last foot between them to sweep his former wife into a kiss. 1300 years wasn't long enough to completely rid Katerina of her reflexes either because she immediately had her arms around him, her head tilted to the correct side, and her body pressed against his. Tears were leaking out of both their eyes, some mixing together as the royalty continued to kiss passionately.

"I'm a little confused," Caspian told Edmund in a low voice, tactfully removing his gaze from the couple. "Kat told me she was a Narnian born daughter of merchants, captured at sea and made personal slave to the Tisroc before escaping to home."

"All that in fifteen years?" Edmund grinned. "Knowing Kat though, that actually sounds fairly plausible." The hopeful king raised an eyebrow. "When they've stopped smacking I'll make proper introductions."

"That may not be anytime soon," Trumpkin harrumphed, giving the two a glance. "They continuously cease, smile, and then begin again."

"Oh leave them be," Trufflehunter chided gently with a smile. "1300 years is a long time to go without seeing your mate."

"It's only been a year for us but that was longer then I ever wanted to be separated from my wife. Now to return and find that so much time has past, and she's gone…" Edmund shook his head. "Peter is very lucky."

"And I know it too," the High King agreed, coming over to them, Katerina at his side. "Friends, allow me to give a proper introduction."

"I was going to do that as soon as you two stopped snogging."

"Sorry, Ed."

"Edmund," Katerina held out her arms and embraced the twelve year old. "My favorite in law."

"Liar," he replied, earning himself a tweak to the nose.

"Anyway," Peter interrupted as he stepped slightly to the side, allowing half a foot of distance between him and Kat while motioning his brother to his other side. "I am Sir Peter Wolf's Bane, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion," he stated with a small bow. "This is my younger brother, King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table." Ed gave a bow too. Peter took Katerina's hand in his own. "And this is my wife, Katerina, High Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, and Lady of Cair Paravel." Katerina gave a sweeping regal curtsey, her hand still held in Peter's own. "We have come as Aslan bade us to."

"I am glad you are here, your majesties," Caspian replied, coming over to stand in front of Peter. "I am Prince Caspian, this is my tutor, Doctor Cornelius and the badger Trufflehunter, Trumpkin you all ready know." He nodded to each as he said their names but the awe in his eyes was very apparent as he gazed once more at the younger man. "I fear Narnia is in grave peril."

"A correct fear if what we have seen is true," Peter stated.

"And you, your majesty, please don't bother with the whole 'majesties' bit," Edmund commented casually. "We're not here to take your place but to put you in it."

"But, High Queen Katerina-."

Kat held up her hand as she slid a bit into Peter's side,

"My reign in Narnia ended long ago, with my husband's."

"Your majesty," came a voice at Peter's elbow.

Letting go of Kat, he turned and found himself face to face with the Badger. Peter leaned forward, put his arms round the beast and kissed the furry head: it wasn't a girlish thing to do, because he was the High King.

"Best of badgers," he said. "You never doubted us all through."

"No credit to me, your Majesty," said Trufflehunter. "I'm a beast and we don't change. I'm a badger, what's more, and we hold on."

"I am sorry for Nikabrik," Caspian said, "though he hated me from the first moment he saw me. He had gone sour inside from long suffering and hatred. If we had won quickly he might have become a good dwarf in the days of peace. I don't know which of us killed him. I'm glad of that."

"Caspian, you're bleeding!" Kat suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm bitten," the king said. "It was that- that wolf thing."

Cleaning and bandaging the wound, as well as the scratches of the others, took a long time. When all were patched up, Trumpkin said,

"Now. Before everything else we want some breakfast."

"But not here," said Peter.

"I should think not," Kat stated, laying her hand on Peter's arm.

"No," said Caspian with a shudder. "And we must send someone to take away the bodies."

"Let the vermin be flung into a pit," Edmund announced. "But the Dwarf we will give to his people to be buried in their own fashion."

At last, the group of seven breakfasted in another of the dark cellars of Aslan's How. And though all were thinking of much better (and warmer food) then the bit of cold bear meat, hard cheese, onions, and water, one would not have known it from the way they took to the food they had.

Later that day found Katerina and Peter in her room, curled up in bed, exhausted but still too wired to fall asleep. Peter lay with one arm tucked up behind his head, eyes on the ceiling while his other hand stroked his wife's curls. Kat herself was using him as a pillow, an arm thrown across his ribs and her legs entwined with his.

"When did you four first realize something had happened to us?" Peter finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I think it was about three weeks or so after you left to hunt the stag," was her soft reply. "Phillip said he saw you start to chase Lucy into the woods and you slowly faded away into nothingness. Wary, he and the other horses stayed in the

area for about two days before galloping hard and fast back to Cair Paravel. Orieus met them at the gate, heard the story, and was gone again with a search party within an hour. Astrid went as well to help set up a message chain of dryads and nymphs back home as well as search."

"What about you and Tumnus?" he asked, moving his head slightly to try and see her face.

Katerina bit her lip to keep from crying,

"Well, we were having our own set of problems…"

&#&

And God said, "This will be the end of chapter 5", and it was the end. And God said, "Now everyone who reads it shall review" and they did. … Right?

Sailor Ppearl


	6. Past: The Royals are Missing!

I know! I know! I'm a few days late! Because of that I'll just once more thank all my reviewers, I love you all and let you go on reading because really, do you want to be bored with all my gibberish and possible techno-babble?

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, I have never owned Narnia, I never WILL own Narnia…Unless I marry into the Lewis family…which might now be possible.

&#&

"She's been asleep for three days!" Tumnus shouted. "Obviously something is wrong with her!"

"Mr. Tumnus, please understand-," the doctor began but the faun was past listening.

"Understand? What is there to understand? The High Queen passed out three days ago in the throne room, has yet to awaken, and you still have no idea how or why it happened!"

"We believe," the man interjected, quivering slightly at the wrath of the Prince Consort, "that the High Queen passed out due to the large amounts of magic that coursed through her. Since the queen has no magic of her own, she used much energy to keep herself alive. There is also-."

"Will she live?" Tumnus demanded.

"She will, but due to her effort, she will probably be asleep for at least two days more. Now I must tell you-."

"Tumnus." The faun turned as his centaur brother in law trotted up. "I came as soon as I heard the news. How fairs the High Queen?"

"She's still asleep," he replied, glaring slightly at the doctor who was still quivering. "But for how long, I…we don't know." Tumnus let a hopeful look escape. "Any sign of-?"

Orieus shook his head sadly,

"Not even a footprint of any of the royal family."

"Have you told the children yet?"

"No, and I am unsure how to do so."

Tumnus had just laid a hand on Orieus's arm to try and reassure him when a scream ripped through the air.

"That was Katerina!" Before the doctor could protest, both Prince Consorts had burst into the High King and Queen's chamber, drawing weapons as they did.

Weapons that were immediately dropped as they took in the High Queen.

"By the Lion…" Orieus swore, eyes wide.

"What has happened to me?" Katerina whispered, sinking to the floor, her eyes never leaving her mirror as she wrapped her robes tighter to herself. She reached out with one shaking hand to touch the glass before her terrified face turned to her fellow in-laws. "Tumnus, Orieus… they're gone." She began to sob. "They're gone, he's gone and he's left me."

All the faun and centaur could do was continue staring, even as the Doctor gently led them back out into the hall.

"She's…she's…" Tumnus sputtered.

"I tried to tell you," Doctor Rupert removed his glasses and polished them nervously. "I came in this morning and she was like that, though it certainly explains the magic that was flowing through her."

"She's…she's…"

"Mr. Tumnus, please, do not go into shock," the doctor implored. "I feel I am going to have my hands full with the High Queen."

At Doctor Rupert's pleading look, Orieus sighed and took the faun by the shoulders,

"Tumnus! Pull yourself together." He bent to make them meet eyes. "The High Queen needs us."

The faun took a deep breath and nodded, blinking a few times to focus himself back to the current situation.

"Yes, yes, of course, I will go see her."

Orieus nodded,

"I will go call in Astrid and the others." He turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, will you-?"

"I'll be here, I want to be absolutely sure the High Queen is all right…healthy I mean."

As Orieus walked off, Tumnus slipped back into the High Queen's chambers. Katerina was still sitting before her floor length mirror, shivering but no longer crying.

"Kat?" Tumnus carefully walked over. "Katerina, come on, the floor is no place for the High Queen to sit."

"Am I still queen?" Kat replied, sounding dazed. She let her friend gently raise her up off the floor and lead her over to a couch. "Am I a queen?"

"Of course you are," he replied soothingly, smoothing her free hair. "Once a queen in Narnia, always a queen in Narnia, and that is the way of things, it is doubly true so for you." He frowned. "Why are you so sure that they are gone?"

"I can feel it," Katerina sobbed, throwing herself onto the couch arm. "I can't feel Peter, he's gone."

The faun could only hold back his own tears as he watched. He had not known Katerina at the age of fourteen but he was fairly sure this was how she looked. Still tall but more gangly as if her limbs had grown faster then they ought to. She was very skinny as well, probably skinnier then was healthy and he remembered hearing that Katerina had been on the run and hungry for much of the time she was young. Unsurprising with the White Witch in command of the land.

Katerina continued to shake with anguish at her lost husband. He was surprised when she suddenly sat up.

"Oh, Tumnus, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I forgot, I am not the only one who has lost."

"I'm fine." The girl didn't reply, simply stared at him with worry, disbelief, and pure terror. "Really."

"Lucy's gone." As a friend, Katerina felt her resolve crumbling as the blood drained from his face. As a queen, though, she knew that for their lives to continue, both had to be aware of just how real the situation was. "She's gone and she may not ever return." By now, tears were slipping away from them both. "What are you going to do if you never see your wife again?"

The faun looked down at the wedding ring on his left hand, remembering his Lucy, his wonderful, amazing, valiant woman, who belonged to the world and yet entirely to him. He remembered her explaining the symbolism of the ring, the traditions from her world. He remembered every moment from the time they met to when he kissed her before she left for the hunt. He remembered silently for many long moments, standing perfectly still.

When he looked up again, all traces of moisture and sorrow were gone, leaving a very resolved male.

"Then I shall ensure Narnia's wellbeing before retiring to my cave to await our reunion in the lands of Aslan." He bowed. "Excuse me, my queen, I must find Orieus. I suggest you begin drafting a letter to King Cor of Archenland. He will want to know what has occurred and you will need his support."

Tumnus bowed again before turning on his hoof and walking out.

Left alone in her room, Katerina slowly lowered herself into a chair, trying to convince her brain that she was shaking because she was cold.

"By the Lion," she whispered. "What did I just do?"

The soups and medicines that had been forced down her throat within the last three days decided that it wanted to return, spurring the young woman into her lavatory chambers. Once her stomach and head had stopped rolling, she splashed some cool water on her face to clean up, starting every time she made eye contact with herself in the mirror.

"Come on, Katerina, pull yourself together," she muttered. "If you can't look yourself in the eye, you won't be able to face the others and you certainly won't be able to lead your country."

Through sheer force of will, she looked in the mirror. Her curls, which had begun to show streaks of gray, "dignified looking streaks!" he husband had proclaimed, had darkened back to their natural brown, blue "smokiness". Years of laughter and the worries of a queen had vanished, leaving only the tautness of a fourteen year old who couldn't run anymore, and would have been dead in two days had the Witch not been defeated. Her eyes left her face to examine her arms and hands. Battle scars from Maugrim and his squad had the bright pink of newly healed flesh. Her feet seemed large and clumsy, leaving Katerina with the certain knowledge that she would trip soon and often.

"My lady?" There was a knock on her chamber door. "My lady, High Queen?"

"Yes?" she called back, rolling her eyes at the title as she wrapped her robe tighter and stepped out of the lavatory.

"Your majesty, Princess Consort Astrid has returned, she and the Prince Consorts are gathering in the Planning Chamber," the messenger outside stated. "Consort Tumnus requests that you join them at your leisure."

"Very well, thank you."

Finding clothes turned out to be a chore, with her half starved frame, everything was simply too loose. Frustrated, close to tears, and cursing everything under the sun from magic to mice, Katerina finally pulled on an old pair of trousers, tucked the bottom of her tunic into it, before belting her waist, and letting the excess fabric overlap the belt to hide it.

"Could be worse," she muttered, pulling on her boots. "At least I was fully grown at fourteen." Her foot hit the floor with a snap. "And I'm talking aloud to an empty room. I've gone crazy."

Dressed, with her weapons on hand, Kat tentatively pulled open her door and peaked out. The corridor was clear so she slipped out to begin making her way through Cair Paravel. Every corner between the High Royal chambers and the Planning chamber was met with held breath, as she hoped, no, prayed, that no one was around it. The civilians or soldiers she did pass though, gave her no more then a passing glance and a nod. It was only through years of practice that she ignored the pangs of despair when Gabriel and Cyanne, Susan and Orieus' children, raced by without a glance to their aunt.

The door to her destination was propped slightly open, letting her hear what was being said as she walked up. Even with the warnings about eavesdroppers ringing in her head, Katerina slowed to stillness as she heard her own name.

"Where is Katerina?" Astrid's melodic, slightly accented voice was demanding. "She should be here."

"She's probably resting, she's had a hard day," Tumnus replied.

"And we have not?" the nymph shot back. "Orieus and I have been the ones searching-!"

"Astrid, please," Orieus interrupted, sounding exhausted. "Not now."

"If not now, when? Why have we returned here at all? We should be out searching for Edmund!"

"Look, I know you're worried-." Tumnus began.

"I am _worried_?! Worried does not even begin to describe what I am feeling!"

"I understand-."

"You could not possibly-!"

"Will you both please shut it!!" Orieus snapped loudly. Both immediately fell silent, Kat knew each was as startled as she was that the quiet centaur had shouted. "Katerina, come in here please."

"Kat! Why-?"

Astrid's demand died in her throat as the High Queen pushed open the door to stride in. The nymph, in human form, stared and stared and stared with her ageless eyes at the young woman.

"Do not call me Kat again," Katerina said softly but with perfect seriousness. "That's Peter's nickname."

With that demand, Katerina's former squad commander, Edmund's wife, fainted.

&#&

And thus ended chapter 6. Tune in next week for chapter 7 when we return to the present! Oh and btw, a couple people have asked but this is mostly book verse, there's a few movie bits that get addressed simply because I feel they need to be.

On a lighter note, is there any particular event people would like to see? Peter and Kat's proposal and wedding is coming up soon but I was simply curious if there's anything else people want to know. The story is completely written but like all authors, I am not ever truly satisfied with my work and am constantly tweaking it.

Sailor Ppearl


	7. Present: Tactical Dispuits

I know! Again I'm late! I was going to upload it earlier today but there was some computer confusion revolving around the two comps I work with and why am I babbling on? Onward!

Disclaimer: Sailor Ppearl does not own Narnia.

&%$##%^&&

Katerina's room in Aslan's How was tucked back into one corner. Strategically, it wasn't the greatest of positions, it was the only one in her little corner and there was a bend in the hall before people reached her door. Should anyone attack, Kat would be fighting them off with the wall to her back and no means of escape.

Caspian had been getting complaints from nearby workrooms of shouting echoing down from that corner for the past few hours. It had apparently been steady since the council (consisting of the Old Kings and Queen as well as Caspian and his most trusted advisors) had broken from their planning due to indecision. As potential King, Caspian was delegated to go and see to the problem.

"Consider it, diplomatic training," Doctor Cornelius had smiled.

Caspian refused to voice the thought that he'd much rather march right back to his Uncle's castle before he went to talk to Peter and Katerina when they were angry.

"Oh for God's sake, just drop it!"

"No I will not! It is a foolhardy plan and I will not let you waste our meager forces on an impossible attack!"

"Well I never asked for your opinion!"

"Too bad! I'm giving it to you anyway!"

"Will you stop being a stupid little girl!?"

SMACK!

Outside, hand raised to knock on the door, Caspian paused, positive someone had just been slapped. If it were Katerina, he'd need to loosen his sword and gather his courage and if it were Peter, he'd have to try very hard not to cheer loudly.

"You haven't slapped me since I was seventeen."

"Well you deserved it then and you deserved it now."

Peter chuckled lightly,

"I still maintain I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was trip and try not to fall."

"Don't try to change the subject." Katerina's voice was still hard. "You're not attacking Miraz's castle."

"I outrank you. We're attacking."

Hearing footsteps towards the door and desperate to find out what would happen next, Caspian scurried back and around the corner before peaking out to watch. This was the most fun he'd had in months.

As he watched, Katerina threw open her door, arm extended to order the boy out.

"I am not under your control," she snarled. "You pull rank, you get out."

"I noticed from the way you were siding with that… that… _foreigner_ during the planning!" Peter stepped into view as well, looking just as angry.

"I wasn't siding with anyone and Caspian is no more of a foreigner then you are!"

"How dare you-!"

"Of course I dare! I have always and will always dare!" Katerina stepped back, seeming to size him up. "Who are you trying to put on the throne, Peter? Caspian...or yourself?" The High King looked up at this accusation, shock evident on his face. "Edmund told me about the fights you've been getting into, back in your world. Peter, my love," she placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "We are not the High King and his High Queen anymore."

"Why?" he demanded in return, standing. "Because we're kids again? Because some, some, BOY, whose family has ruled for hundreds of years thinks he can lead Narnia better?"

"He is older then you were when you were given your title. He has a good mind and a stout heart. Give him a chance, Peter; he will be a good king."

"Being good isn't enough, not for Narnia," Peter snapped, turning away to look out over the field. "Leave me." Katerina made no move. "I said, leave me!"

"I am not one of your subjects, Peter Pevensie," Katerina hissed. "You cannot order me about."

Peter whirled around to glare at his former wife.

"As the High King of Narnia, I command you to leave my presence at once."

"And as her High Queen, I refuse, un-respectfully."

Peter advanced only a few steps before the cold steel in Kat's eyes stopped him. That same cold cut through the white hot fire that had surrounded him from the moment Edmund had determined that his Cair Paravel, his HOME, had been attacked by catapults. He collapsed back onto a rock, his head in his hands.

"By the Lion, what have I done?" he whispered.

Caspian chanced a small peek around to see Katerina fall to he knees before Peter.

"You acted as a young one does, darling," she replied. "With anger and a single minded drive that you are right and everyone else is wrong."

"My people…" Clear blue eyes lifted though they were filled with tears. "I've been angry for so long, Kat, the whole past year in fact. I wanted…I wanted to be back here so much, here I knew the rules, I was respected, here I was the High King."

"And the High King you remain."

"Now I don't deserve it. You know there was a few times I actually hated Lucy? My own dearest little sister, without whom I would never have come to Narnia…and I hated her." The tears were falling rapidly. "She gave me the greatest of gifts, and then stole it away again."

"As if she would ever have willingly done that, Lucy loves Narnia even more then you do." Katrina placed her hands on Peter's cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Peter, please, see that your idea is foolish and will cost more lives then we have."

"You're probably right, that's usually what happens." He gripped her hand, bringing it up for a kiss. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably be annoying, rude, an… arse I believe is the word and demand an attack on Miraz's castle that would fail." They both laughed but there was no humor in it. "You always were impulsive."

"Thank goodness for that or we might have danced around each other all our lives!" Caspian began to inch away, aware that the argument had morphed into a private discussion between husband and wife. "You would have shut your mouth and sat on your hands before you did anything."

"Oh that's not true!" Katerina retorted. "I was simply gathering information and weighting my options."

"Yes, I'm sure that's your story," Peter teased. He reached over to brush hair from her face. "Meanwhile, I had decided at Susan's wedding that I wanted you for my wife."

"Peter," both face and voice spoke of warning. "Susan and Orieus were married for two years before you proposed to me."

"Yes."

Kat's face softened to a smile,

"What were you waiting for, English boy?"

"The right moment." He held up his hand to forestall the statements about to spill from her. "And believe it or not, I am aware that I missed it several times, even a few that day…"

%^&&$#

Well! Talk about being an arse! That was the little movie bit, hope you liked it, more will be up soon. And thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed with your ideas, I am processing them and playing with them and being a general writer. As I may have mentioned I am never truly satisfied with my work so some of them may crop up soon. Bye!

Sailor Ppearl


	8. Past: You wanna run that by me again?

A/N: Okay, I am, pretty much, the world's most horrid person. I am so so so so SO sorry. I have an explanation, not an excuse! An explanation. Basically, I got caught up in my summer job and assumed that when I returned to school, I'd have more time. I had more time but no inclination due to some personal issues with my roommate. Ergo, months go by and I don't write or update. Now, finally I have settled down again (after moving three times) and find myself again indulging in my passion of writing. So I'll apologize again and let you get on with the story.

Disclaimer: If I had the money, I'd be the one saving the Narnia franchise, not Twentieth Century Fox. Obviously then I WOULD own Narnia and the world would tremble before me. Sorta. Kinda. Maybe.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Your majesty, why do you bang your head against the table?" Orieus inquired mildly, stepping into the 25 year old High King's tent.

"Because I was here and she was here and we weren't fighting and everything was perfect and she looked so beautiful and all I had to do was open my mouth and say 'Kat, I love you' or even just, 'Kat, would you like to take a walk sometime', but I still couldn't do it!" The centaur raised a single eyebrow as the wail trailed off. "I suppose I should call her back now so that we can plan this damned battle, shouldn't I?"

"It might help, sire," his brother in law replied. Peter dragged himself out of his chair, still grumbling under his breath. "Sire? I know it's not my place but I hope you know your affections would not be as negatively received as you might think."

That caused a pause,

"Really? You think so?"

"I have reason to believe it, yes, sire."

Peter sat down again.

"What kind of reasons?" he inquired suspiciously.

"Your majesty, the battle-!"

"Can wait, these raiders won't attack first unless it's after dark, I'm sure of that, now what kind of information do you have that I don't?" The centaur sighed. "I'll pull the family card!"

This resulted in a shake of the general's head,

"Are sure that you're nearly thirty, sire?"

"Oy!" Peter continued to stare at Orieus. "What. Do. You. Know?"

"Nothing concrete," the other male relented. "Just that she's spoken to your youngest sister of her affection for you several times and that there is a sense when the two of you are together. Even when you are arguing."

Before Peter could say anything else, Katerina flew through the tent flap.

"My Lady, you can't-! I'm sorry, your majesty!" the sentry apologized, slightly flushed.

"It's all right." The High King waved him off. "What is it, Katerina?"

"We have to muster now!" the spymaster huffed, trying to catch her breath. "Queen Susan has been captured!"

"Impossible!" Orieus half roared. "I left her in our tent! It's in the middle of the camp!"

"Well someone snuck by!" Katerina snarled back. "I went to speak to her and the tent was empty, as I was searching the camp one of my bird spies flew up and said the Queen was in the enemy camp!" She turned to Peter. "Peter, we have to muster, they think we're going to try and parley for Susan-."

"That is the proper way of doing things," he replied, burying his own anger and fear deep within. "I'm bound by decorum and good form to adhere to the stated rules of combat."

"With all due respect, sire," never before had the title been uttered so loathingly. "I do not believe we have that kind of time nor that Queen Susan will remain free of harm. You may be bound by those rules but these raiders are NOT! There's no guarantee she'll be set free when terms are settled upon."

The High King stared at her, obviously weighing everything.

"Orieus, leave us."

"Your majesty-!"

"Trust me, my friend, and leave us for a few moments." Though scowling, the centaur bowed and exited the tent. The two humans continued to stare at each other as the silence grew. Peter finally just had to ask, "You really think Su is in danger?"

"I do. My instincts are all screaming it and my spies have backed it up." The young man closed his eyes slowly, trying to breathe normally. He leaned over the table, head on his clasped hands. "Sire…Peter, we HAVE to move."

"I CANNOT." He slammed his fist to the table. "Aslan damnit, I can't do a THING!" He straightened. "These rules were set in place for a reason, as Narnia's king and leader in war; I am sworn to obey them."

Katerina stared at him for a few moments before she smacked him up the backside of his head.

"Okay…ow," Peter mumbled.

"The rules of battle do not apply when aggressive motions have already been made by the opposing forces, including the taking of Narnian royalty or diplomatic persons," she snapped. "They've already attacked us, you numbskull!" He continued to stare. "This would be the point when you go out and tell Orieus to begin mustering our forces while you plan the battle." He still didn't move. "Or you can continue to stare at me like I just grew another eye. What is going on-?"

In two steps, the former English schoolboy had crossed the tent, gathered the young woman in his arms, and was kissing her soundly. For her part, Katerina was frozen in shock for about three seconds. Once her brain had caught up, though, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him even closer. Only when air was needed did they break apart.

"Well," Katerina breathed, trying to calm down. "We're going to have to talk about that, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, you obviously like me-."

"Yes."

"I have found myself quite fond of you-."

"I would hope."

"But you're the King, the High King even…"

"And you are my subject, my spymaster…"

They stared into each others eyes in silence for a few more seconds before the tension became too much and their lips met once more. Whereas the first kiss had been surprise and passion, this one was more of a fight, each trying to dominate the other yet not able to. This time, when the need to breath overcame their storm of feelings, their lips lingered next to each other.

"We should get back to work," Peter whispered.

"Yeah," Katerina replied softly.

"We have to rescue my sister." His hold on her tightened into a hug.

"We will." It was a promise whispered directly into his ear. Then she was pulling away, leaving them both scared that what had just been shared was a moment of shared terror. "I must go speak to my spies, see if I can't get a message to Queen Susan, tell her to keep up the hope, and find out what we are up against."

"Orieus is probably anxious to rescue his wife as well," Peter nodded. "Send him in please."

"Of course, your majesty." Katerina bowed and turned to go.

"Kat." She stilled. "This isn't a fluke, not for me." The warrior didn't turn. "We will have to speak of this later."

"Very well, sire."

The rest of the time up to the battle passed in a blur of reports and planning. Neither lingered over the other, each focusing in their own way on the goal: win the battle; rescue Susan, in either order.

The final plan was that Peter and Edmund would lead the main force of the army directly at the enemy while Lucy held their remaining forces in reserve as well as command the archers. Orieus, however, would lead a small band directly into the camp to rescue Queen Susan. Edmund made a quip that he'd performed a similar maneuver years before to get the younger King from the White Witch, so how hard could it be? and was rewarded by a small smile from his brother in law. No one commented on how easily Katerina agreed when she and the High King argued about her staying by him and Edmund. Though neither said anything about their kiss, something in Peter's eyes left her powerless to resist.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: Don't worry, this isn't the end! Not by a long shot! The chapter was just getting too long so for once we're gonna have two past chapters in a row! Yay us! So yeah, review review review!!!

And update will be soon.

Live, Love, Lust, Truth, Dream, Breathe, Believe, Serenity.

Sailor Ppearl


	9. Past: That's Where I'll Always Love You

A/N: Still not much to say other than, let the battle continue!

Disclaimer: *sung to 'If I had a million dollars'* If I owned all of Narnia, I'd have William Moseley mow my yard, if I had all of Narnia, he'd be shirtless it wouldn't be that hard, if I had all of Naaaaa-aaarrr-nnii-aaa, but I don't.

Continued in the past…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Far too soon and yet not soon enough, their forces were mustered, everyone was in place, the plan had been finalized a final time and it was time to fight. Across the field, they could see the enemy mustered as well though three of the raiders were crossing the field towards them, one bearing a white flag.

"Stay by my side," Peter ordered Edmund, kicking his horse slightly into motion, his brother beside him. Katerina stayed in front of the troops, watching everything. "Kat! Come on!"

Startled, Katerina set her mount into a trot to catch up to the kings.

"Your majesty-," she began.

"Trust me, Katerina," Peter replied, cutting her off.

By this time, they were in range of the raiders.

"Hail, Peter the Magnificent, High King over this land!" one raider shouted, grinning maliciously. "What brings you to the foothills of our humble camp?"

"You know well enough," the High King replied coolly. "When you came here I bid you welcome, gave you land and told you our laws. I bade you abide by them or suffer the consequences."

"What laws have we broken, my lord?" another raider inquired innocently.

Edmund cleared his throat, obviously not amused,

"We have free trade yet you stole, Narnian doors are open yet you plundered, we ask for peace and you made war on our very doorstep of Cair Paravel. And when we came to bid you obey or leave, you stole into our camp and kidnapped our royal sister, Queen Susan."

"Perhaps she simply wandered off, my lord," the third raider said, eyeing Katerina. "After all, women are wont to do that."

Katerina's hand strayed to her sword but Peter held up his hand.

"This is your final warning," he declared. "Return Queen Susan immediately and depart these lands or find yourself on our swords 'ere the hour has passed."

"Before this hour has passed, YOU will find yourself on OUR swords!" the first raider snarled in return.

As one, both parties turned and headed back to their lines. Katerina whistled, calling a sparrow out of the sky. The little bird landed on her saddle, bobbing its head to each person present.

"What are your orders, High King?" the little Beast chirped.

"Inform Queen Lucy and General Orieus that the plan goes forward unchanged," he replied, already frowning as he thought.

"When you have done that, please find Tumnus, he should be in the edge of the camp in the forest," Katerina added. "Tell him to be ready with my reserves should anyone attempt to flee through the forest."

"Capture only, do not harm unless needed," Edmund ordered. The bird nodded and took to the sky. "I thought you were bringing your Second in Command for once?"

"I decided to leave her at Cair Paravel," the Spymaster replied smoothly. "After all, what's the use of having a second in command if she's not there to over see things while you're off making sure the royals don't get themselves killed?"

Both men chuckled at this as they swung around to their places in front of their troops. Out of the corner of his eye, Edmund thought he saw his brother take Katerina's hand and squeeze in affectionately but the sunlight glinted off someone's mail and by the time he was able to look properly, both were checking their own weapons.

The High King drew his sword,

"Are you ready, Ed?"

"As ever, Peter."

Rhindon rose even more into their air, accompanied by Peter's shout,

"For Narnia!"

Helmet face guards slammed down as the humans and creatures of Narnia rushed forward to protect their home. Like an avalanche, they came upon the enemy, doing their best to only remove people from the battle rather then simply kill them.

When he looked back years later, Peter could not recall much, like all battles it simply became a mass of fighting, his mind registering friend from foe with an ease that only came from years of practical practice. He could not recall his brother's shouting, nor the arrows directed by his sister flying over head. And he could not remember when exactly Katerina was parted from him. Three times he thought he heard her scream yet the cursorily looks he could give the field did not yield her face, hair, mail, weapons, or horse to his eyes.

Far too slowly for his taste the raiders began to disperse, breaking their formations to either run or throw themselves upon Narnian mercy. Soon, only a handful of fighters remained entangled though they were soon over powered. Prisoners were de-armed carefully and returned to their camp under guard, the wounded already receiving attention. As he tried to catch his breath, Peter saw his sister Lucy already on the field and seeing to their own wounded.

"Edmund!" he called. The younger man galloped up. "Any sign of Katerina?"

"No, Peter, shall I look for her?"

"No, I'll look; you go see if Orieus was able to rescue Susan."

Still mounted, the High King began to ride the field, searching for his spymaster and friend. He was so intent on his search that he almost missed the only sign of her location, an arm clad in a distinctive bright blue green tunic over which a Narnian armguard was fastened. This arm was stretched out from between two large rocks.

"Katerina?" he called and it twitched. It was only through years of practice that his hasty dismount did not end in his feet being tangled in the reigns of his horse. "Kat!"

The space between the two rocks wasn't much but it was apparently enough for the twenty four year old young woman to fit if she was lying on her side. The knight carefully pulled her out, mindful on any injuries she might have. He couldn't stop his gasp as he turned her over to reveal a gash on her forehead, the blood soaking into her hair.

"Peter?" she whispered, eyes closed.

"Yes, it is I." He saw her trying to open her eyes though it pained her. "Don't try to move or talk or anything, Kat, Lucy will be along shortly."

"Did we win?" she asked in reply.

"Yes, I believe we did."

"Good."

She seemed about to drift off so he shook her lightly,

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me now; you seem to have hit your head. What happened?"

"Not sure." Her words were becoming more slurred even as her eyes finally forced themselves open. "Was fighting, someone hit my horse." There was a tiny though vacant smile. "And then I was flying. Flying through the air like a little bird."

Peter swore viciously, looking around for his youngest sibling,

"LUCY!"

Kat didn't seem to hear the shout, still describing her flight,

"And just as I felt truly free it stopped." She frowned, confused. "Did the battle last till nightfall?"

"No, Kat, just relax, everything will be fine. Please, stay, you have to stay, I need you," Peter begged, cradling the young woman in his lap. He looked up and around once more. "LUCY!"

"Hey." Katerina reached up clumsily to cup his cheek. "You know that place between sleep and awake? That point where you still remember dreaming?" The High King nodded, petting her smoky curls. "That's where I'll be waiting. That's where I'll always love you…Peter Pevensie."

Her eyes started to close.

"Kat? Katerina, wake up! Kat, stay with me!" Peter looked up again and saw his youngest sister. "LUCY! OVER HERE!! HURRY!!"

The eighteen year old queen ran up, nearly tripping on her battle dress but getting across the field to her brother in record time. Though she let out a small gasp when she saw the dreadfully pale Katerina, she never faltered in uncorking her diamond cordial and spilling a drop into the slightly open mouth. Both royals held their breath as Kat lay still, barely breathing.

"Aslan, please," Peter prayed softly. "Please, let her live. I love her."

As if she had heard his confession, Kat took a deep breath and began to cough. The gash on her head began to mend. She opened her eyes, blinking several times as she worked to catch her breath.

"Hey," she gasped. "Did I miss anything?"

The High King laughed, pulling her up and into a long, passionate kiss.

"Well, you did agree to marry me," he replied when their lips had parted.

"Marry?" Katerina repeated, her eyes going wide.

"Marry?" Lucy squealed, getting to her feet as well.

"Marry." Peter brushed some hair out of her eyes. "I love you, Kat. Even when you drive me crazy, I always have and I always will. Marry me, help me and my family rule Narnia."

"Peter, I…," she drifted off, looking across the battlefield before turning her eyes back to him. "Yes. Yes. Fifty times!"

Peter let out a whoop of joy, pulling his future wife into a spinning hug as they kissed again.

Both were completely unaware of the crowd of Narnians that had begun to gather around them. Lucy was watching with tear filled eyes as Susan sat gob smacked on Orieus' back, Edmund in his saddle on Phillip with the same astounded expression.

"Did we miss something?" the Gentle one finally demanded, her voice squeaking in a very un-queen like way.

The two separated, well, their lips did, Katerina blushing happily. Peter gently swung her down onto her feet but kept a firm grip on her waist.

"Orieus, how goes the rest of the battle?" Peter inquired.

"The field and victory are ours, your majesty," the general replied promptly. "The remaining raiders are being rounded up as we speak."

"Well in that case." He took a quick glance at Kat, who nodded her approval. "Katerina has just agreed to marry me."

"WHAT?!" "Did you know they were courting?" "I had no idea!" "It's terribly romantic!" "They won't last a year married!"

It seemed everyone had an opinion about the High King finally marrying but that moment was not the time for it. Sensing this, Kat pursed her lips and whistled quiet loudly. Silence fell.

"I'm sure there will be a time and a place for all questions, comments, and concerns," she announced, glancing over at her fiancé. He nodded his agreement. "However, for the moment I will point out that we are still on a field of battle and there are tasks we must see to." Everyone stared, almost unable to understand why the sharp tongued spymaster was being so regal. "Well? Stop standing about like rocks and get to it then!"

The Narnians immediately scattered, leaving the royal family in peace. As Edmund dismounted, Susan slid off Orieus's back to allow him to trot off to work though her eyes remained on her older brother.

"And when were you two planning on telling us about this?' she scolded.

Both of the humans shifted their weight and avoided her eyes, looking more like 5 year old children then 24 year old warriors.

"Eventually?" Peter offered.

"How long have you two been courting?" Lucy inquired, smiling fondly at Tumnus as he came up.

"They're finally courting?" the faun inquired, his delight evident. "Praise be the Lion!"

"Oy!" Katerina scowled but there was no hiding the happiness in her eyes. She glanced up at the sun. "We've been courting for about, oh, I'd say 5 hours. That sound right, dear?"

"Of course, darling, whatever you say," Peter snickered, amused by the endearments. He glanced at his brother. "You all right, Ed?"

"Just…give me a moment," the Just replied. He looked skyward for a second before a smirk spread. "Well so much for the Golden Age of peace." The others looked at him oddly. "Well, if you think they fight a lot now, just wait till they're married!"

"Edmund!"

The laughter rang out as the newest member of the family took off after the twenty one year old. Nothing would ever be the same.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: And so it was that the High king became engaged to his sparring partner and spymaster, Katerina. And Sailor Ppearl was surprised that she managed to actually fix/finish another chapter within the space of a week. She then begged everyone to review because it kept her spirits up and said that she'd meet them in the present in the next chapter, where in Peter and Kat have a very frank discussion about her life after he left while Edmund takes the challenge over to Miraz. Cheers!

Oh and BTW, more about Ed and Astrid is coming, but you have to remember that I said in chapter 1 that Ed met Astrid when he was 30 and he's 21 in this chapter. I am working on it though!

Live, Love, Lust, Truth, Dream, Breath, Believe, Serenity.

Sailor Ppearl


	10. Present: Twas the Night Before Battle

Chapter 10

A/N: Yes I know, terrible person, blah blah blah. I really am sorry this took a bit. Got a bit stuck then I forgot about it as I tried to make summer plans.

Anyway, we're back in the present the night before the fight with Miraz. OH! Made a few tiny changes to previous chapters, changing a few names (I realized that I had Lucy telling Katerina that Peter was getting into fights when Lu was off with Aslan for instance) but nothing major, just telling you you're not insane if you go back and re-read like I am prone to doing. All right, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, if I did, I would be a lot healthier and happier.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katerina ducked out of the How and went over to where Peter was keeping watch,

"Peter, please come to bed, you need your rest. I will keep watch."

"I'm fine," he replied, not turning. "Go back in, Kat."

"No." The word was full of determination. "Not until you do."

"Kat…" He began, turning at last.

The former Queen sat down next to him, threading her arm through one of his.

"You've only changed on the outside, Peter," she teased, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

The two sat quietly for a few minutes, staring out at the enemy camp across the field.

"So," Kat nuzzled in closer, smiling slightly when her husband dropped a kiss on her head. "What happened when you disappeared?"

Peter sighed,

"We went off to the Western Woods hunting the White Stag." He felt her tense but she said nothing. "Ed and Phillip had dropped back to catch their breath-."

"Phillip was never the same after Edmund disappeared," Katerina whispered. "He finally handed in his resignation and went off on his own. I never saw him again."

It was the High King who tensed now,

"I keep telling myself that our returning to England was Aslan's will but every time I hear what has happened I just…I feel such self loathing, Kat." When she kept silent he took a deep breath and continued. "It was only a few months after we got back that the Blitz ended and we were allowed to return to London. Dad was injured by this time and he came home. It was strange. He said we were happier and closer then he had ever seen us. Especially Ed and I. Mum said the same thing. But in my heart I was more miserable, scared, and angry than I'd ever been."

Silence drifted between them for a few moments.

"You were always scared and angry when something didn't go the way you wanted it to," Katerina informed him. She lifted her head and shook it lightly, settling her unbound hair over her other shoulder before leaning into his shoulder once more. "But you always found some way to channel that effectively." She laughed lightly. "Ed once said that's the only way you could have become such a great warrior in the short time after your family took the thrones."

A half forgotten memory was on the edge of the young man's mind. He stood and walked to the edge of the bluff they were on, rubbing his chin as he thought.

"Peter?" Katerina cracked her back as straightened up. "What is it?"

"Hmm?" She repeated the question. "I think you just explained the past year of my life!"

"What?"

Peter came over and kneeled, taking both her hands in his.

"You said that I got angry and scared when something didn't go the way I wanted it to. Before Narnia, Ed and I fought all the time because of it. Once we came here I went into training, I channeled my feelings into that." He was grinning now, that contagious grin that always made everyone who was nearby smile too. "That's why things were so wonderful to my parents and so terrible to me when we went back!"

"Peter, sweetheart." Kat leaned forward, still smiling. "You are not making any sense at all,"

Peter just smiled and leaned up to kiss her forehead before taking a seat again next to her, leaning back on his hands.

"You said that Edmund told you about the fights I've been getting into?" She nodded. "Think about it, Kat, I turned back into a 14 year old English school boy after being the High Kind of a nation. I had fought wars, made peace, and loved my country so deeply that…" His lower lip was trembling a bit. "You could have been killed right in front of my eyes and it wouldn't have hurt as much as losing Narnia did."

"Just what every wife wants to hear her husband say," the High Queen ribbed. He opened his mouth but she placed a finger over it. "Luckily for you, that IS what every native Queen wants to hear her King say." He laughed. "So, there were no outlets in England then?"

"None," he shook his head. "The Blitz was over and Dad was home. There were sports but the competitiveness of mock war games only goes so far." A nod of agreement from his side. "I also never realized how stupid and self centered English people are."

Katerina couldn't help laughing heartily at that.

"From what I know of you and the others and what you've told me about England, that does not surprise me." Peter started to look at her. "Lucy once told me the story of your King Arthur and of Richard the Lion Hearted and Robin Hood. If what she says is true then we live as they did, by a code of honor practiced by your country only in words and perhaps a few deeds."

"Not my country, my darling." Peter sat up to wrap an arm around her. "Narnia is my country, and you." He placed one finger under her chin and tilted it up to brush their lips together. "Are never leaving my side again."

Katerina pulled away to gaze off to the side. The nearby ridges of the valley encasing the Rush River were little more then slightly darker shadows in the night.

"I missed the sounds of Narnian rivers," she whispered. "The Rush especially, it always sounded like music."

"You're evading, Katerina," Peter observed. He scooted forward so they could look more eye to eye. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing." She stood up, brushing off her trousers. "Come on, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

He grabbed her hand, stopping her from turning away.

"Kat, don't even try."

She wouldn't look at him any more.

"What if we win tomorrow, Peter? Have you thought of that?"

"Of course, I don't-."

"If we win, Caspian takes the throne. And Aslan will probably see you and your brother and your sisters returned to England." She tried to tug away but he wouldn't release her. "I would not be allowed to go with you."

"I see no reason why you wouldn't." He rose up as well, kissing her just below one ear once he was on his feet. "We may have changed, Katerina, but as far as I know you are my wife and I am your husband. We are together for better or for worse, till death do we part. Not till magic do us part, or worlds, or even age reduction, till DEATH." He leaned around and moved her hair to kiss behind her other ear. "Therefore, I assume you're coming with us if we're sent back." He dropped his head, speaking more into her hair. "Aslan willing though, I'd never leave this land again."

"Peter…" Katerina moved away, moving her hands to rub her arms. "I don't know…"

Peter ran a hand through her hair, resisting the urge to kick the rock by his boots.

"What's happened to you, Katerina? What happened to the woman who stared down danger as she rode into it by my side?"

That certainly caused a reaction because the teenager turned around and stormed back.

"You have NO idea what I have been through!" she snarled. "You've lived a YEAR! ONE. SINGLE. YEAR." For the first time since their wedding day, Peter saw tears falling down her cheeks. "I have been walking this land for ONE THOUSAND AND THREE HUNDRED YEARS. With only the fact that I am still alive as my only clue that YOU, my HUSBAND, the HIGH KING of my country, was alive as well. So tell me, Peter, how I am supposed to react when you say that you want me to move to another world that, if you are telling the truth, is beyond anything I could possibly imagine?"

"Hey," he reached out and pulled her into a hug, cradling her head to his chest as she sobbed. "Sh, come on, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Katerina pulled away, wiping at her eyes,

"Come to bed, Peter, and hold me through the night. Tomorrow is coming far too quickly."

"Of course, whatever you wish, I'll make it so," he whispered back. Feeling Katerina shaking from the onslaught of her emotions, Peter very gently bent his knees to pick her up. She whimpered. "Just sleep, darling."

As he carried her inside the How, he began to hum an old Narnian lullaby.

"Tomorrow," he thought, looking down at the sleeping girl. "I must find out what has happened to her before I go to battle."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Right, so, that's Chapter 10. Next chapter will also be present, morning of the battle and all. No, we will not get a first hand into the past look at what Katerina has gone through. I tried and there's just too much happening, the chapter would have been like 20 pages long with more time jumps then between these chapters. So yeah, that will be up soon. Sorry again for the delay!

Live, Love, Lust, Truth, Dream, Breathe, Believe, Serenity.

Sailor Ppearl


	11. Present: Let Me Tell You a Story

Chapter 11

A/N: Right, I'll keep this short and sweet…sorry. Now, we're still in the present.

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. If I did I'd live there.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katerina awoke to an empty bed the next morning just as the sun crested the horizon.

"Now, where has he gotten off to?" she huffed, throwing back the covers and reaching for her boots.

Before she could slip them on though, Peter knocked softly then stuck his head around.

"Oh, good, you're awake." His head disappeared only for him to walk backwards into the room; all the better to carry the tray he held. "Back into bed with you, I've brought breakfast." He looked down at the try and blushed. "Well, it's INTENDED to be breakfast, but it's not much of one."

"Food is food, so give it here!" she demanded with a laugh and a wink, settling back on her pillow.

Peter settled in as well and the two began to eat in silence, smiling when their hands brushed. As they neared the end of the meal though, Peter could take it no longer.

"Katerina?" She looked up at him. "I love you."

"I know," she replied, looking confused. "I love you as well."

He took a deep breath,

"Because I love you, I must ask this; what has happened to you during the past thirteen hundred years?" The female warrior slowly lowered the food she had been eating back down. "I realize this has been a long and hard road but, Kat, I must know."

"You can do nothing to change the past-," she began.

"I know, but the truth can be no worse then what I have imagined has occurred."

For a long while Katerina continued to stare at him, holding his gaze as she weighed options, truths, and lies.

"For five years I held the throne and the country to the best of my ability," she began slowly. "Oreius and Tumnus were at my side. Astrid came when she was called but she spent far more time consulting every magical being and text she could find. We all wanted to do the same but Oreius was dealing with the army and the boys, Tumnus had taken control of the internal issues while I tried to maintain our position to the rest of the world. Cor tried to help as he could but he had just taken the throne so I could not bring myself to lean on him any more then I when I was desperate.

The only peace I had in those five years was my weekly ride. Do you remember those?"

Peter stretched out to take her hand.

"How could I forget them? A half a days ride, every week, save when we were at war. A way to ensure we had to reconnect and just check in with each other."

She smiled softly,

"Though you were gone, I kept up with those rides. It was good to get away from the court and the hassles. When I rode I could almost hear you, feel you beside me." The hand on her's tightened reassuringly and she squeezed back, taking her strength from his. "It was on one of those rides that…" Tears gathered. "I knew that there was raiding in the south but it had been a bad week so I went anyway. I came upon a sea raider party attacking a village…" She drifted off once more.

"You rode in to try and save your people," Peter finished. He let out a wry smile. "That is why Aslan declared you High Queen rather then just Consort." He reached up to wipe away her tears. "You were captured then?"

"Yes," was the whispered reply. "I managed to free most of our people before someone caught me in the back of the head. When I awoke, I was on a slave ship bound for Calormen."

"Why didn't you say you were the Queen and demand a parlay?"

That brought about a snort of amusement.

"I tried but no one believed me. After all, I was a woman, and therefore inferior and what's more I appeared to be fourteen or fifteen, a mere child. I was completely on my own as I was sold to a wealthy family who lived very far south. I was with them for twenty five years."

"Didn't they notice…?" Peter waved his hand vaguely at her face.

"The fact that I did not age?" He nodded. "In Narnia I had already begun applying different tricks to appear older, only I, Tumnus, and Oreius were aware that I did not age though it had taken us two years to realize it. I learned even more 'ageing' tricks in the South. Eventually though, they caught on. When their priests and magicians could not discover why, the family decided that I must be a witch."

Peter's eyes went wide with anger and horror.

"They didn't!" She nodded, inspiring the boy to swear violently. "Those superstitious simpletons!"

Katerina leaned forward and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Do not blame them, their belief system is so vastly different from our own that the only way they could explain me was witchcraft."

"But still, burning you at the stake?!" The girl shrugged. "How are you so calm?"

"Years and years of experience, plus," she grinned, "you get used to the experience after the first three or so tries."

"After the first three…do I want to know how many times you have been burned at the stake?"

"None."

"But you just-."

"I've been nearly burned about eight times," Kat explained. "But fate, or Aslan, I'm not sure which, had saved me every time."

Peter sat gaping at her. Annoyed, Katerina picked up one of the leftover berries from their breakfast and threw it at his open mouth.

"Stop feeling guilty," she ordered.

"Kat…I can't help it-."

"You are going to have to help it! You are doing no favors for anyone, certainly not me or yourself!"

Sighing, Peter took the tray, carrying it over to a table. He returned and sat closer.

"All right, so you were a slave." She nodded. "For how long?"

"Hundreds of years, I did all manner of work and saved those who I could. Often that would be how I finally got caught, saving others."

"That's my girl," he whispered, kissing the side of her head.

She continued on as if he hadn't spoken, half lost in her own past.

"I always managed to escape and change enough that the next person who caught me would know I was a slave but not who I was. I became a legend, the Ever Living Girl. There were a few households, the wealthier ones, which I ended up with quite a few times, including the palace of the Tisroc himself."

"How did you eventually get away?"

"A Telmarine ambassador came to the court and apparently I 'enchanted' him from the beginning." Katerina smiled fondly. "He had noticed that I was obviously not a Calormene, and wondered at how I had come to be there. He offered to buy me but there was no sale. But after he saved the Tisroc's son and heir from a stampede, he was granted anything he requested. And all he wanted was me."

Peter fought the jealously that was rising in him.

"So, he, uh, he was good to you?" he asked tersely.

Kat laughed,

"He was for the short week I was with him. Telmarines are very easy to escape from." She shrugged, beginning to pick at her sleeve. "I've been on the move ever since, helping the people I can and never staying long."

The two sat in silence for a bit, each dwelling on their own thoughts, Katerina on her past and Peter on their future.

"Kat," he began but the door swung open to spill in Edmund.

"Peter, it's near time," he announced.

"I'll be right there," Peter sighed. Katerina got up and pulled her boots on. "Kat-."

"We'll talk later, peter," she interrupted, brushing a kiss across his lips. "There are things I must see to right now."

With that she walked out, leaving the High King to think of the last time he had faced a challenge like this one…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

And now we return to the past.

Live, Love, Lust, Truth, Dream, Breathe, Believe, Serenity.

Sailor Ppearl


	12. Past: How to Deal with Troublesome Lords

Chapter 12

A/N: Hi, yeah, I'm horrible person. Sadly, I attempted to have a social life and that plan kinda blew up in my face. So, then I was getting ready for the end of the semester. I have now completed my semester and returned home for both mini vacations and summer schoolwork. Then the most exciting thing happened, my Daddy bought me a car. I've only been begging for one for, idk, YEARS, and he finally gets me one the year before I graduate, after which I plan to move to New York or London thereby negating my need for a car? Shiny. Lol. Anyway, I'm going to try my level best to get this done. I truly don't think it will be much longer.

Disclaimer: *sing sung* If I had money, tell ya what I'd do. I'd go downtown, buy Narnia and Will too. Crazy about my fantasy land, crazy about my fantasy land…damn, I forgot the rest of my song.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Peter was annoyed but he was doing his very best to hide it. Thankfully, he had had a little over ten years to learn how to smile and nod politely when he really just wanted to toss someone off a very high wall.

"But despite these many weaknesses, you have a very defensible fortress," the Lone Islands noble finished, still searching the Cair Paravel walls. His comrades nodded and made agreeing noises.

"Thank you for your impute, my lords," Peter replied smoothly, taking advantage of the man's distraction to picture using his head as a football. "Now then, how would you like to-."

"Peter!" Lucy called from one of the higher turrets. He glanced up, shading his eyes from the sun. "They're back!"

Peter's blond hair swung round to look to the south. Sure enough, a small band of riders was approaching the Cair, a green clad figure in the front.

"Gentlemen," Peter grinned, turning to the dignitaries. "If you would care to proceed to the dining room, I must greet some of my returning people."

"Nonsense!" the leader squawked. Peter's eye twitched. "I'd love to meet more of your people, we'll join you!"

Fighting the urge to growl, Peter merely nodded stiffly and led the way to the stairs. When they reached the courtyard though, all thought fled; the gates had opened to allow the party within.

"Kat!" he called, jumping down the last few steps as she reined her horse in.

"Peter!" she called back, her smile just as wide as she dismounted.

The two twenty five year olds met in the middle of the courtyard, Katerina throwing herself into Peter's arms.

"I missed you," he whispered, hugging her tightly.

"And I you," she replied just as softly.

They pulled apart slightly to bring their lips together in a passionate embrace. The Narnians simply continued on with their work but the visiting noblemen were shocked.

"King Peter!" the leader huffed, looking very put out. "Kindly introduce us to your wife." The two parted slightly at his voice. "She is your wife, isn't she?"

"Of course she is!" another gentlemen chuckled. "Look at the way they fit!"

"What?!" the two young people gasped, flushing lightly.

"She's not-!" Peter began.

"I'm not-!" Katerina added, but then they stopped and looked at each other. "Well not yet anyway."

"Not for a little while," Peter explained. "We're working on the details."

"The timing ought to be perfect," Katerina explained. She turned back to Peter. "I have the reports."

"Excellent, shall we meet after lunch?"

Katerina nodded and brushed a kiss to his cheek before bowing slightly to their company,

"Good afternoon, my lords."

With that, she trotted back towards the group and her waiting horse, who she led towards the stables.

"An intriguing young woman," the Lone Islands leader huffed, looking slightly put out. "Though she appears to tend to speak out of turn."

And with that Peter was back to visualizing deaths involving torture for them. These visions got him through the incredibly painful lunch he sat through with the gentlemen and all the way till they excused themselves for an afternoon rest and he could escape to Kat's office.

"You know that hiding isn't very kingly," Katerina teased when he practically ran into the room.

"Neither is parting those men from their limbs and using said limbs as various sporting equipment," Peter replied smoothly, sitting across from her. He looked at her normally neat table that was currently overflowing with parchment. "You were only gone for two weeks."

"Well it was a very informative two weeks," she retorted, handing him one bundle. "Here's the information I've got and no, I don't have a plan yet."

The High King shrugged, taking the papers and beginning the read. The more he read though, the more worried he became as the reports were the same over and over: no information.

"I thought you said it was an informative two weeks!"

Katerina shrugged, writing something out,

"It was informative, in the sense that it told us practically nothing."

"So, you mean to tell me we don't know anything?!" She nodded. "That we have no plan, no ideas, nothing?! By the Lion, you've had an entire day to plan! This land was created in a day!"

"Someday, you must tell me how you did it."

She was still writing, so she didn't see the glare he sent her.

"This is no time for jokes, Katerina."

She glanced up, grinning,

"You're cute when you try to be annoyed with me." He mock growled. "Peter, do try and relax, we'll figure something out, we always do."

"Yes, dear," he replied sarcastically, ducking her arm when she tried to hit him upside the head. "I apologize; those lords have me on edge."

"Well they're lucky I didn't ask one of my bird spies to make a mess on them," Katerina huffed. "Honestly, I'm not sure there's enough room here at Cair Paravel between us and their egos."

A cardinal flew in and dropped a note on Katerina's lap before flying out again.

"Thank you," Katerina called, unfurling it. She read it over fairly quickly, shaking her head at the end of it. "Well, you wanted more information," she told him, handing it over.

Peter raised an eyebrow as he took the missive. The same eyebrow slowly went down and his face twisted into a frown as he read.

"So, they're insane?"

"They obviously don't have much to care about," Katerina replied, shifting through papers. She pulled out a map and spread it over the top. "Where'd it say they're planning to gather?"

"At the Stone Table."

"Stone Table, why is everything always at the bloody Stone Table?" the spymaster muttered. Peter attempted to reach for her hand but she moved it. "Not now, dear, I'm trying to make plans so you won't be killed."

"Kat, this just says they're going to challenge me to a duel and then ambush us. This is why half your spies are Beasts, so we can know the enemy's stupid plans before we meet them."

Katerina glared at him,

"Don't make light of this, Peter."

"I'm not-."

"Because I'd very much still like to marry you."

"I'm delighted to hear that-."

"And it'd be very difficult if you were dead."

"I am aware-."

"Not to mention that would leave Susan in charge."

"That is true-."

"And not that I don't like Su, because I do, however from a military standpoint, she's not exactly a visible line of defense and if worse came to worse she is not a warrior."

"Well, Susan doesn't like to fight-."

"Which is why it is so very important that you do not die anytime soon."

"Katerina-."

"Not to mention what it would do for the country-."

A knock on the door interrupted their argument and Mr. Tumnus stuck his head around it.

"A thousand pardons, your majesty, Katerina," he said, nodding to each of them. "But I'm afraid you're needed in the throne room, High King."

Peter groaned and looked at the clock,

"Already?" The faun winced but nodded. "And I have to go and talk to them again?"

"Well you can't exactly hide up here," the other male huffed. "It's not very kingly-."

"That's what I told him," the only woman inserted.

"Quiet, Kat," Peter ordered before turning back to his old friend. "Please tell my lords I will join them shortly." Mr. Tumnus hesitated. "I swear on my throne, Mr. Tumnus, I will join you very shortly."

"As you wish, your majesty," the faun bowed and exited.

Peter turned back around and was both grateful and not that Katerina had put aside her work to look at him.

"Duty calls," he said simply.

"I know," she replied. "Do try not to kill anyone?"

"I promise."

He started to go but Katerina, who had come around her desk, caught his hand. When he looked back, she smirked and pulled him gently but quickly, his body up against hers. He smiled as well as her arms slid around his waist.

"Seriously, if we're going to kill those pompous donkeys, I want first go."

Her fiancé cupped her chin and whispered,

"As you wish,"

Before locking their lips. It was only the far off sound of a chiming clock that brought them out of their passion stupor.

"Go," Kat whispered, panting slightly. "I'll work on our enemies."

Peter straightened out his tunic as she once more seated herself at her desk,

"You're going to make a wonderful consort."

"I won't stop spying though!" she shouted after him as he left.

"Wouldn't dream of making you!" he replied in kind, already resigning himself to several more hours of pointless discussions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I am fully aware that I fail at life. I'm working on that though. You know, I think these were easier to write when school was boring and I didn't want to do it. Its fun now and therefore takes up so much more time.

Live, Love, Lust, Truth, Dream, Breathe, Believe, Serenity.

Sailor Ppearl


	13. Present: Telmar vs Narnia

Chapter 13

A/N: Just a bit of warning, this chapter will hold a bit of blending of both movie and book, mostly cause I love that 'come up from under the ground' thing they did in the movie. That was all kinds of shiny.

Disclaimer: It's midnight, there's no such thing as witty disclaimer from this author, just a tired statement: I do not own Narnia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katerina Pevensie had witnessed many fights and battles in her lifetime. She had seen the death of the men around her, been the cause of the death of the men in front of her, and each time she had prayed to the Lion that it was not her time. She had prayed this even as she trudged through the thousands of years, hanging deeply onto her belief, her faith, that she lived for a reason and that someday she would return home and that reason would become clear.

Katerina had also witnessed her husband and best friend in many battles. There was a reason he was called High King Peter the Magnificent and it wasn't just because his smile had the ability to make women swoon. That was a bonus.

Yet, never before had Katerina felt such crippling fear while watching Peter fight then she did right then in that ring of stones.

It wasn't because Miraz was older, plenty of older warriors had dared to challenge the High King and Peter had emerged victorious each time.

It wasn't because Peter himself was now young either, Katerina was considered one of the best sword fighters in Narnia and had challenged him to a duel when they first met at 16. He had won, barely. So it shouldn't worry her now because he may have the body of that time, but he still possessed the knowledge gleaned from years of fighting.

Yet no amount of rationalization could stop the lump that was slowly rising up her throat as she stood impassively on the sidelines, watching the men before her circle. Every clash set her on her toes, each slash and parry causing an imperceptible twitch in her stoic features.

She could hear Caspian, Edmund, and Doctor Cornelius discussing the bout amongst themselves, gasping and cheering where it was appropriate.

She was also sure that she was making quite an impression on the enemy. A lone woman on the edge of a field of battle, clad in bright red with silver amour, one hand on a sword, and her hair unbound to catch the sunlight, her features completely stoic to what she was watching; they were probably confused and therefore scared. If she could fault the Telmarines anything, it was that they were a patriarchal society and were so well entrenched in it that they had cut off half their potential without realizing it. Anytime a woman appeared to be anything more then a wife, a mother, and a homemaker, they were easily confused. During her travels, Katerina had learned that most Telmarine men actually refused to accept she existed.

A shout from those gathered to watch drew Katerina's attention from her own inner musings to the battle once more. Miraz was bleeding from his arm pit but Peter was not using his shield properly, instead letting it sort of dangle. She'd taken half a step forward before she'd even realized it, only Edmund's firm hand on her arm stopped her from going further. The shouting of the Telmarines redoubled.

"You've seen more battles than I," said Caspian. "Is there any chance now?"

"Precious little," said Edmund, still holding Kat's arm though his eyes were fixed on his brother. "I suppose he might _just_ do it. With luck."

"He's never needed luck before," Katerina muttered in reply, wrenching her arm away from her in-law.

"Oh, why did we let it happen at all?" said Caspian under his breath though the other two clearly heard him.

Suddenly all the shouting on both sides died down. Edmund was puzzled for a moment. The he said,

"Oh, I see. They've both agreed to a rest. Come on, Doctor. You and I may be able to do something for the High King."

Katerina was already moving towards where Peter was waiting and panting. The three converged on Peter as he came over to meet them, his face red and sweaty, his chest heaving.

"Is your left arm wounded?" Katerina asked, helping him remove the shield.

"It's not exactly a wound," her husband replied, wincing as the weight was taken off his arm. "I got the full weight of his shoulder on my shield – like a load of bricks – and the rim of the shield drove into my wrist. I don't think it's broken, but it might be a sprain. If you tie it up very tight I think I could manage." He gratefully took the spare water bag Katerina handed him, gulping some and pouring a bit over his head. "How's moral?"

"About what you'd expect," Katerina reported, digging into her pack and pulling out some fabric to tie up his wrist. "Doesn't help that Caspian is whining."

"Well, I suppose that can't be helped, he is still young."

Edmund broke in anxiously,

"What do you think of Miraz, Peter?"

"Tough," said Peter. "Very tough. I have a chance if I can keep him on the hop till his weight and short wind come against him – in this hot sun too. To tell the truth, I haven't much chance else. Give my love to – to everyone at home, Ed, if he gets me. Here he comes into the lists again. So long, old chap. Good-bye, Doctor. And I say, Ed, say something specially nice to Trumpkin. He's been a brick."

Edmund couldn't speak. He walked back with the Doctor to his own lines with a sick feeling in his stomach.

Peter pulled his shield back on with only the slightest wince.

"Bye, Kat," he said, not even having to look up to know she was still there.

He turned to re-enter himself but she caught his arm.

"Peter…" she began but couldn't, didn't know how, to finish her statement.

The High King smiled gently, leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek, just above and to the left of her mouth. Katerina closed her eyes and pressed into slightly as she dropped her arm, before letting him walk back in.

She didn't see the bout re-commence having moved away to both look over the waiting troops and bind her hair back in a braid. Later, she would be told that the new bout went well. Peter had seemed to regain some use of his shield and made good use of his feet, keeping just out of Miraz's range, shifting his ground, and making his enemy do all the work.

The only time she swung 'round to check was when there was a roar of "Kill Him!" from the opposite side of the field. However, she had by then moved back further amongst the archers so that the combatants in the lists were no more then shining blurs, though she could tell it was Peter on the ground only by the red tunic he still bore. She waited, on edge, as Miraz dove, and held her breath till he was up once more.

"The battle draws nearer," she murmured. The section captain stood next to her and she fixed her best stare at him. "Be sure your segment is ready when the High King calls," she ordered.

"It shall be, my queen," the faun replied, bowing slightly.

She nodded in approval, already hurrying through the ranks and back to the front lines, closest to the lists.

A great shout arose from the Old Narnians as she reached the others. Miraz was down – not struck by Peter, but face downward, having tripped on a tussock. Peter stepped back, waiting for him to rise.

"Oh bother, bother, bother," said Edmund to himself. "Need he be as gentlemanly as that? I suppose he must. Comes of being a Knight _and _a High King."

Katerina punched his arm,

"Lay off, Edmund, you know Peter's always going to be the honorable one."

The Just rubbed his arm a bit, trying to remove the smarting.

"I suppose it is what Aslan would like," he also conceded. "But that brute will be up again in a minute and then-."

But "that brute" never rose.

"Treachery!" the Telmarine lords started shouting, already riding back to their lines. "To arms! To arms, Telmar!"

Peter whirled around and shouted to them,

"Be ready!"

"Peter, look out!" Katerina screamed as one of Miraz's marshals raced towards his back.

The High King spun and took the man out quickly, the heat of battle already beginning to pump in his veins.

"Go!" he shouted to the others, sending the bear, centaur, the Doctor and Caspian racing back to the How as Edmund ran to his side. Katerina dared a glance back at their troops before joining the boys, just to Peter's right. "Get inside the How, Kat."

"Never."

The two looked at each other for a moment, then Peter held his sword forward a bit.

"For Narnia?"

Katerina grinned in reply and drew her own to cross them.

"For Narnia."

The two faced forward once more, ignoring Edmund's mutter of,

"Could you two be any cheesier?"

The Telmarine trebuchets were already rolling, yet none of the royals waiting could spare a glance for the troops they heard fall behind them when a stone hit. The Telmar Calvary began to ride on them, the pounding of hooves making the very ground tremble. And still the three waited, swords in hand.

Finally, Peter saw something neither Ed nor Katerina did and turned around briefly. Katerina heard the whinny of a horse and knew Caspian was now headed underground to prepare their surprise. She kept her own eyes on the coming soldiers. The horn resounded from beneath the earth.

"One," Peter began to count, Katerina following in her own mind. "Two…Three…Four…"

"Aslan," Edmund whispered. "Let this work."

"Eight…Nine…GET READY!" Peter shouted, making himself heard over the din.

Just as Kat reached twelve, the ground began to split! Men and horses went tumbling down as the support structures for the How's outlying caves were knocked down by the strongest Narnians.

As men tried to climb out of the crater that had been created almost at Peter, Ed, and Kat's feet, Narnian arrows flew overhead and took them out.

Edmund leaped onto the back of a horse that ran by just before Peter shouted,

"CHARGE!!!!"

Peter ran out at the head, Katerina at his side, their Narnians right on their heels. Through the bustle of battle, Katerina could see Caspian on the other side of the enemy, having successfully pulled off the ride from underground.

Peter managed to gain some breathing space and he watched in horror as the Telmar war machine marched on them in the form of hundreds if not thousands of foot soldiers. He glanced back, hoping the girls would have appeared with Aslan but they weren't there.

"Peter?" Katerina gasped, coming up beside him.

"BACK TO THE HOW!" he shouted, pointing with his sword. Both Caspian and Edmund caught his eye and began to lead their men back. He pushed Katerina in front of him. "Go! I'm right behind you!"

Kat sheathed her sword as she took off, stumbling only slightly on the uneven ground. She was well ahead and nearing the entrance to the How when the rocks hit the archway, causing it to crumble. She tried to stop but her boots simply wouldn't catch on the stone. She screamed, throwing her arms up.

Over the din, Peter heard the scream. His heart was filled with terror as he watched the stones crumble over their refuge, the dust and others making it impossible to see if anyone had been caught in the debris.

Caspian appeared at his side, staring at the entranceway as well. Peter waited…and waited…and waited…all those precious seconds as the foot soldiers came, till-.

"Peter! There!" Caspian pointed.

A centaur was galloping towards them and on her back, Katerina! Willow, the very centaur who Peter had met when he and Ed first arrived had managed to catch the High Queen in her arms and swing the human up on her back mere moments before the rocks fell. She now ran to them, head high, swords drawn, slowing only slightly to let Katerina slide off.

Katerina herself hit ground with her sword drawn and resumed her place at her husband's right side.

"Miss me?" she asked cheekily.

Neither of the young men replied, choosing to instead turn back to their enemies. Edmund ran up as well and stood by them, throwing down the crossbow in favor of his sword.

Narnians who were nearby and could spare a glance swore for the rest of their days that not a word was spoken between the four. Yet, as one, the Royalty led the charge back into the battle they knew they could not win.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: As a major battle, and because I need a bit more time to figure the logistics of Aslan's return to save them, the battle will continue next chapter. I apologize to those of you whom I told that this chapter would be up by the end of last week, I overestimated my abilities.

To make up for it, I have a treat for you all: Katerina is in need of a tiara sometime very soon and I've had a difficult time choosing which one. As a peace offering, I present the choices to you all.

Choice one: http : / / www(dot)haircomesthebride(dot)com / Hdpcs-AA-B9469(dot)htm

Choice two: http : // www(dot)princessbridetiaras(dot)com /Silver_Tiaras_With_Pearls/N199(dot)php

Remove the spaces, replace the (dots) with actual periods and they should appear. Please inform me if they do not.

In other news, I did re-watch the big battle scene for this, actually from the castle raid onward. Funny story, had to stop myself from writing a bit where the raid happens and Kat goes with them and is captured. Ok, I indulged it for a bit, she gave Miraz quite a tongue lashing. Then my friend got me back on course and we began handing out cool points. Ed's in the lead for being a word bad ass. All right, off to bed for me now.

Live, Love, Lust, Truth, Dream, Breathe, Believe, Serenity.

Sailor Ppearl


	14. Past: Sing the Bells

A/N: Too much going on right now, especially I am now in the very intensive film school part of my Big New York Trip as many family calls it (you can hear the capitals). We're almost done with this story though. I can't believe it.

Oh and I lied, not intentionally but I still did, because this chapter is the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, I have never owned Narnia, I will probably never own Narnia…isn't that a sad state of affairs in and of itself? I own Katerina though.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the invitations went out for the third time, most Narnians had their doubts that the wedding of the High King would actually take place.

After all, the first time King Peter tried to marry, the Lone Islanders decided that was the time to raise a fuss about taxes and the date was pushed back for diplomacy.

The second time, the giants were being difficult and both Peter and Katerina were called North to deal with them. When they returned, it was to hear the tale of the Archenland prince, Cor, and Rabadash, the Calormen prince, and Katerina herself went down South to see what she could find out.

"Perhaps this time it will actually happen," a faun commented to his friend as they took their meal shortly after the messenger bearing their invitations departed.

His friend snorted in reply,

"The only way the High King will be able to wed her is if they forgo the international pomp and circumstance they're being forced into and just wed." He took a drink and swallowed. "Something will come up, just you wait, something always comes up."

But something did not come up and, three months after the invitations had arrived, Cair Paravel was brimming with people both inside and out, anxiously waiting for the wedding of High King Peter.

Aslan himself had arrived the night before and though Lucy would have liked to be spending time with the Great Lion, she had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Katerina! Put the pen down and let the nice nymph do your hair!" she ordered, her hands on her hips.

She was standing in Katerina's rooms and glaring at the young woman who was already in her wedding gown but seated at her desk, working.

"As soon as I finish this report," Katerina replied.

"If you get ink on that gown, Susan is going to murder you."

"I am well aware of that."

"Very well," the Valiant One acknowledged, gathering her skirts in one hand. "I'm going to check on Peter."

"Oh good!" Katerina held out a piece of parchment. "Can you give this to him?"

"No!"

"But, Lucy-!"

The younger woman just ignored her, instead focusing her gaze on the hairdresser.

"Call back up, tie her to her chair, whatever you must do I give you leave, just see to it that she's ready on time."

The nymph curtsied gracefully,

"I will see to it, my queen."

Lucy exited the chamber, ignoring the sputtering that came from the corner desk.

The corridors were fair buzzing with begins seeing to the final arrangements from the flowers to the feast. Many paused to bow to their youngest queen but Lucy quickly waved them on their way. She continued on till she reached Peter's quarters. Seeing her brother already dressed was not a surprise, sadly, neither was the sight of him working at his own desk.

"Do you two ever stop?" she demanded, staring at him. "Katerina is working as well though she still needs to have her hair done."

"This country doesn't stop just because I am getting married, Lu," Peter signed one document and pulled another to him. "If anything there is still far too much for me to do."

"No." Lucy marched over and wrapped her hands around the back of his chair. She began to try to tug the chair away from the desk. "You have nothing left to do but finish your own preparations and then get down to the courtyard."

"Just one more-."

"No!" Lucy stomped her foot. Peter looked up in surprise. "Stop working, Peter, it's your wedding day."

The High King sighed but he put down his pen.

"You're right, it is my wedding day, I should not be working." A smile began to spread. "Lucy, I'm getting MARRIED!" He began to laugh. "I'm getting married!"

Lucy laughed as well, throwing herself into his arms.

"You're about to get married!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. She pulled back, tears glistening. "Peter the Magnificent, High King over all Narnia and his consort, the Lady Katerina."

"Pinch me later to remind me this is not a dream," the High King joked.

"Beg pardon, High King," came a voice at the window, distracting the royals. They turned to see a robin on the sill, a parchment at his feet. "But Lady Katerina insisted I get this to you immediately and wait for your reply."

The King threw back his head, laughing merrily.

"Good Robin," he chuckled, moving to collect the missive. "Kindly return to Lady Katerina and inform her that we will conduct no more official business today. I must ask you to depart quickly after you have passed this message along and share with the others that she is not to be allowed to use any of you as messengers. Can you accomplish this?"

The robin bowed,

"Of course, my liege. Do you require anything further?"

"No," Peter replied, shaking his head. "Thank you, kindly return to the festivities as soon as you may."

The bird bowed once more before flying away. Brother turned to sister to gaze upon her fondly.

"Shall I soon be escorting you down the aisle, sister?"

Lucy shook her head forlornly,

"I must first convince him that my feelings are true." She smiled fondly. "Perhaps soon though, quiet soon."

In one of the upper towers, the hour bell began to ring.

"Aslan's Mane! We're running late!" Lucy exclaimed. She grabbed one of Peter's arms and began to drag him. "We must get downstairs!"

The two race through their home, down to the courtyard where Susan was waiting with one foot tapping.

"Finally, Peter!" she snapped, looking frustrated. "At least you're ready." Her voice rose. "Places everyone! We'll be commencing shortly!" Susan rose onto her toes to kiss his cheek. "I'd say good luck but I do not believe you need it."

"Thank you, Susan," he replied, hugging her tightly. "I'm quite sure we could not have planned this without you."

The Gentle One blushes as she pushed his slightly,

"Get to your place."

Almost walking on air, Peter did as his sister bade, hurrying to stand next to Aslan, with Edmund right next to him and Orieus beside him.

"Ready?" Edmund inquired, though his smile betrayed that he already knew the answer.

"More ready then I have been in my entire life."

Later, Peter would be grateful that Susan had thought to have scribes and historians taking note of the wedding, from the guest list to the flowers and the music. Because for the rest of his life, he could not remember anything after the music began and Katerina appeared.

He would recall that her dress was white per his almost forgotten English customs and her feet were bare as was the Narnian custom. He'd remember that her hair had been pulled back into a more complicated version of the braid tiara Narnian women favored, dotted with flowers. But mostly, he memorized the way her eyes sparkled with love, excitement, and a hint of fear for the adventure they were about to have.

Vaguely, he'd recall Aslan saying something about marriage being a partnership, that trust was as important as love, independence as important as co-operation. He heard Aslan lead Katerina in her vows, noting with great amusement that she neglected to swear to obey. When it came time for his, Aslan had barely finished speaking before he near shouted I do, garnering a chuckle from the Great Lion. He barely kept his tears of joy at bay when they exchanged rings, smiling as Katerina immediately flexed her hand as if to ensure that the ring would not impede her fighting.

Finally, he heard Aslan proclaim them bound in matrimony, spirits united for all time and that they could kiss. Peter could only blink as Kat turned to thrust her bouquet into Lucy's hands before pulling him into a smoldering lip lock, only parting when oxygen became an issue. He smiled at the cheering crowds, holding one arm out.

"Shall we, wife?" he inquired.

She took her bouquet back and looped her own arm through his,

"Yes, husband, I believe we shall."

So the newly married couple led the way back into Cair Paravel, where tables had been set up for the reception, with the royalty and their closest friends at the high table just before the dais.

After the wedding feast was completed, Aslan nodded to Peter. The King nodded back and rose, holding out his hand to his new wife. Katerina looked at him curiously but took it, a hush falling over the crowd.

The entire court watched as he led her up to the dais, Aslan following with Edmund, Susan, and Lucy right behind, Lucy holding an ornate box. Peter placed Katerina right in front of his own throne before stepping down to stand next to the Mighty Lion and his siblings.

"Friends," Aslan began. "On this day we have already witnessed the joining of this Daughter of Eve to the High King. Now, we celebrate the joining of this same Daughter to the land of Narnia, not as a consort but as its High Queen," there was a gasp from everyone, even Kat. "To rule by the side of her husband and in-laws with all the authority of the throne and over all the Kings and Queens Narnia has and shall ever have."

He nodded to Katerina who knelt though she was shaking. Peter turned to open the box Lucy was holding, and from it drew a beautiful silver and emerald crown. A gasp rippled through the people as many realized that it was the crown of Queen Helen, the first Queen of Narnia. Slowly, he made his way to Kat and gently placed the crown upon her smoky hair. He stepped to the side as Aslan came forward and placed a Lion's kiss on her forehead,

"Rule well and justly, Daughter of Eve. Narnia is in your blood, care for her as your blood and she will always protect you. Once a Queen in Narnia, always a Queen in Narnia. Now, rise, High Queen."

Katerina herself felt like she was in a dream as she rose, her hand immediately going to rest delicately on Peter's arm. She, a Narnian human with nothing but a brain in her head and passion in her heart, was being crowned High Queen of Narnia, a position that gave her dominion over everyone but Aslan and Peter.

Peter leaned over as the cheers grew louder, his breath tickling her ear.

"Together," he whispered. "Together and forever ever after, High Queen of Narnia…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: you know, I almost can't believe this part finally got written and done. I wrote the coronation bit, literally, years ago. It's just been sitting happily on my computer ever since.

So, yeah, I'm in New York, for film school, it's intensive, as I knew it would be. Though, I thought is was intensive, not oh-my-god-I-just-finished-one-shoot-now-I-must-write,-find- actors,-and-location,-for-the-next-one-n-two-days-kill-me-now-or-don't-because-I-wouldn't-change-a-thing intensive. Oh well, live, learn, repeat.

Thanks to everyone who voted on the tiaras, you may have noticed that it wasn't in this but they are coming. Incidentally, do you guys want to read about the second half of the battle or shall I just skip to Caspian's crowning? I mean, we all know that they win, and there will be no near death scenes like when Peter proposed so, yeah, let me know.

Live, Love, Lust, Truth, Dream, Breathe, Believe, Serenity

Sailor Ppearl


	15. Present: Long Live the King

Chapter 15

A/N: All right, this is the second to last chapter so I shalln't keep you all with some boring author's note.

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnian, if I did, I'd still be living in New York and William Mosley would be my boyfriend. Possibly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katerina was avoiding him and had been ever since his talk with Aslan.

Peter knew that the Great Lion had already spoken to his wife but whatever words had passed between the two of them was known only to them. Not that he had much time himself to find her and attempt to talk.

As the rest of the country was preparing for Caspian's coronation, the future king himself seemed to be spending his every waking hour either studying or questioning the Kings and Queens of old on their time. Peter, as the High King, was his favorite target, appearing at just the wrong moment, giving Katerina the chance to make her escape.

They never even spoke at night in the quarters they shared, for if Peter stayed late at council, he had not the heart to wake her sleeping form and if Katerina delayed at rest, she looked far too sweet resting in the dawning sun.

It wasn't until the very day of the coronation that they spoke beyond pleasantries.

Peter, called away early for last minute preparations, returned to their quarters to ready himself opened the door to find his wife brushing her hair at the mirror.

"Is everything ready?" she inquired, pulling one section back and pinning it.

"As it will ever be." Peter paused in dressing. "How long do we continue not talking?"

"There is nothing to talk about," Katerina replied promptly, pulling another section back. "Caspian will crowned 'ere the day is done and that will be that." She carefully slid a tiara on and, after one final check, stood. "I shall see you downstairs."

With that, Katerina began to leave. Peter watched for a full three seconds as his chance at reconciliation shrank before taking matters into his own hands.

"No." He crossed the room in a few quick strides to block the door. "We need to talk."

"Now?" Kat's eyes were wide in surprise. "Peter, we need to meet the others in the courtyard-."

"They can't leave without us." Peter took her hand, gently drawing her to their window seat. Below, he could see people bustling about, preparing the procession. "I know Aslan spoke to us both last week, you have been avoiding me since that day." Katerina ducked her head, refusing to look at him. "You've made your choice then."

"Peter…" The silence grew as she summoned the words. "The Lion knows there have been times in the past thousands," there was a light chuckle, "of years that I've hated you…yet I still love you and I want nothing more then to stay by your side." A tear leaked out. "But Narnia is my home, my world, I have no other."

Though shocked, Peter found he was not surprised. Below, a horn blew.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked softly.

Katerina stood, smoothing her skirts.

"We do something we've both needed to do for a long time…we say goodbye." The High Queen took the half step needed to place a kiss on his forehead. "Hurry and dress."

With that she swept out of the room. After taking a few moments to compose himself, Peter did as she bid and dressed.

The coronation parade began with the procession riding out from Miraz's castle, where they all had been staying. It wound through the cheering streets, the Kings, Queens, and the entourage dressed in the finest of clothes. The Narnians had made good use of the castle's wardrobes, the Kings and Queens of Old were almost too bright to look at. Even the Beasts had gold and jeweled chains draped on them, everyone sparkled under the sun.

It was on the outskirts of the city that the parade ended. If the onlookers could barely look at the gilded Kings and Queens, they couldn't take their eyes off Aslan, whose golden fur glistened even brighter under the sun.

At the steps of the platform upon which the Great Lion stood, the humans dismounted, the waiting stable hands leading their horses away.

"Approach, Kings and Queens of Narnia," Aslan commanded.

The five already crowned mounted the steps, Peter and Katerina taking a place at Aslan's shoulders while Susan, Edmund, and Lucy stood to Peter's left. Caspian remained below, waiting.

For a moment there were no sounds save the shuffling of the crowd and the gently blowing breeze that played with everyone's clothes, hair, and fur.

"Caspian, son of Telmar," Aslan intoned. "Is it your wish to be king of Narnia?"

"If doing so pleases you, my lord, then it is my wish," the prince replied.

The Lion nodded,

"Approach, and kneel."

Caspian did so and it was only the most sharp eyed of onlookers who saw the trembling in his hands. Aslan turned his kind eyes on the two humans beside him.

"High King Peter, High Queen Katerina, have you the vows for this man, who would be king over your land?"

"We have, Aslan," Peter replied, turning his attention forward. "Caspian, son of Telmar, do you swear to defend Narnia till your last breath?"

"I swear."

Back and forth went the High King and Queen.

"Do you swear to uphold the old laws?"

"Do you swear to repel any laws that infringe upon the rights of your people?"

"Do you swear to support your people in times of strife, drought, or famine?"

"Do you swear to protect your borders from outside forces?"

"Do you swear to be the first into battle, the last to retreat, and to never leave a Narnian behind if it can be helped?"

Finally, Peter began their last vows,

"Do you, Caspian the Tenth, swear fealty to Aslan?" Peter asked the kneeling young man.

"I do," Caspian replied.

"Do you swear fealty to the High King and High Queen of Narnia and submit yourself to our will should we call upon you?" Katerina inquired.

"What if the High King is being pigheaded?" was the reply.

"Caspian!" Susan hissed in exasperation but as even Aslan was chuckling softly, she could not reprimand him further.

"If what the High King and High Queen ask do not harm my people," Caspian continued when the chuckling had died down. "Then my fealty is yours."

Katerina smiled softly,

"A better answer we could not have hoped for."

"And finally," Aslan said, stepping forward. "Do you swear to treat all the members of your kingdom, Narnian and Telmarine, Man and Beast alike, with equality and grant all the freedom that is their rite?"

"I do, my Lord."

Peter nodded,

"Aslan, we find Caspian, son of kings, son of Telmar, a fit king for Narnia."

"As do I," Aslan rumbled. He draped a paw on Caspian's shoulder. "Be not afraid, Caspian, and you shall rule well and long." He dropped his paw. "Rise, Caspian, king of Narnia. Remember, once a king of Narnia, always a king of Narnia."

Caspian rose to the cheers of a majority of the crowd. He smiled, bashfully when Susan met his eyes, her own grin decorating her face.

"Long live King Caspian! Long live King Caspian!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: All right, on to the last chapter which is posted…now. Oh! And P.S. Bonus points to whoever catches the two, yes TWO, outside quotes I have in this chapter. One is fairly obvious, the other....not so much.

Live, Love, Lust, Truth, Dream, Breathe, Believe, Serenity.

Sailor Ppearl


	16. Present: Can't Close My Eyes

A/N: Again, I'll save the small talk for the end. Be fore warned though, this is the last chapter and therefore longer then the standard chapters.

Disclaimer: standard because I'm too excited to be witty.

Chapter 16

When the cheering had died down, Aslan spoke once more.

"Men of Telmar," Aslan said, "you who seek a new land, hear my words. I will send you all to your own country, which I know and you do not."

"We don't remember Telmar. We don't know where it is. We don't know what it is like," grumbled the Telmarines.

"You came into Narnia out of Telmar," said Aslan. "But you came into Telmar from another place. You do not belong to this world at all. You came hither, certain generations ago, out of that same world to which the High King Peter belongs."

At this, half the Telmarines began whimpering, "There you are. Told you so. He's going to kill us all, send us right out of the world," and the other half began throwing out their chests and slapping one another on the back and whispering, "There you are. Might have guessed we didn't belong to this place with all its queer, nasty, unnatural creatures. We're of royal blood, you'll see." And even Caspian, Cornelius, and the children turned to Aslan with looks of amazement on their faces. Only Katerina looked un-surprised, keeping her head down so the others saw only the gold, diamond, and pearl flowers in her tiara rather then her eyes.

"Peace," said Aslan in the low voice which was nearest to his growl. The earth seemed to shake a little and every living thing became still as stone.

"You, Sir Caspian," said Aslan, "might have known that you could be no true King of Narnia unless, like the Kings of old, you were a son of Adam and came from the world of Adam's sons. Even the High Queen, though Narnian born, is descended from that world. And too, you are descended. Many years ago in that world, in a deep sea of that world which is called the South Sea, a shipload of pirates was driven by storm on an island. And there they did as pirates would: killed the natives and took the native women for wives, and made palm wine, and drank and were drunk, and lay in the shade of the palm trees, and woke up and quarreled, and sometimes killed one another. And in one of these frays six were put to flight by the rest and fled with their women into the center of the island and up a mountain, and went, as they thought, into a cave to hide. But it was one of the magical places of that world, one of the chinks or chasms between that world and this. There were many chinks or chasms between world in old times, but they have grown rarer. This was one of the last: I do not say _the_ last. And so they fell, or rose, or blundered, or dropped right through, and found themselves in this world, in the Land of Telmar which was then unpeopled. But why it was unpeopled is a long story: I will not tell it now. And in Telmar their descendants lived and became a fierce and proud people; and after many generation there was a famine in Telmar and they invaded Narnia, which was then in some disorder (but that was also a long story), and conquered it and ruled it. Do you mark all this well, King Caspian?"

"I do indeed, Sir," said Caspian. "I was wishing that I came of a more honorable lineage."

"You come of the Lord Adam and the Lady Eve," said Aslan. "And that is both honor enough to erect the head of the poorest beggar, and shame enough to bow the shoulders of the greatest emperor on earth. Be content."

Caspian bowed.

"And now," said Aslan, "you men and women of Telmar, will you go back to that island in the world of men from which your fathers first came? It is no bad place. There race of those pirates who first found it has died out, and is it without inhabitants. There are good wells of fresh water, and fruitful soil, and timber for building, and dish in the lagoons; and the other men of that world have no yet discovered it. The chasm is open for your return; but this I must warn you, that once you have gone through, it will close behind you forever. There will be no more commerce between the worlds by that door."

There was muttering amongst the onlookers before a voice called out,

"I will go."

The crowd parted slightly to reveal General Glozelle, looking slightly battered but determined.

"I will go," he repeated, moving forward.

Caspian bowed slightly as their eyes met.

"As will we," Queen Prunaprismia announced, holding her infant son, Caspian's cousin, in her arms.

She stepped forward as well, one of Miraz's advisors keeping to her side.

"Because you have spoken first," the Great Lion told them. "Your lives in this new land shall be good." And he breathed the Lion's Breath upon them, just as he had the new King.

The crowd gasped as there was a creaking sound. With careful movements, everyone watched as what they thought was one tree, uncurled into two, a portal open in the space between their trunks. The Narnians moved so everyone could get a clear view, with the Pevensies on one side of the terrace, Aslan, Katerina, and a few other Narnians on the other, and the new king in the middle, before all his people.

Though they seemed just as worried, the three Telmarines hesitated only a little before walking towards the portal, disappearing as they stepped through. There were more gasps and even Caspian looked slightly shaken.

"What's happened to them?" many questioned.

"How do we know they have not been murdered?" on man shouted. "Send one of your own through!"

"Sire," Reepicheep spoke up at once. "If courage is called for, I will take eleven mice through at once."

Aslan turned his eyes upon the mouse as it spoke but then gazed upon the four human children.

"No," Peter finally said, stepping forward. "We will go."

More gasps.

"We will?" Edmund said, sounding half terrified.

"Yes," his older brother replied, looking at them. He then moved to stand before King Caspian, and unclipped his sword. "After all," he handed it over. "We're no longer needed here."

Caspian grasped the sword, his knuckled white and a promise in his eyes.

"I will keep it safe," he said. "Until your return."

"That's just the thing," Susan interrupted. "We're…not coming back."

Caspian looked like he'd been punched in the gut while the Narnians were speechless. Peter looked past the new king to Katerina, who still stood, head bowed, next to the Lion.

"Not ever?" Lucy was on the verge of being distraught.

"You two are," the High King said, finally turning away. He looked at Lucy and Edmund. "At least, I think he means you two." He took his place beside them.

"But why?" Lucy still didn't understand. "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one," Aslan replied gently. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it is time for them to live in their own."

Unable to bear the fact that she looked close to crying, Peter walked over to his youngest sibling.

"It's all right, Lu," he told her. "It's not how I thought it would be…but it's all right. One day, you'll see too. Come on."

He took her hand and, followed by Edmund, they went to bid goodbye to the other Narnians on the terrace, among them, Doctor Cornelius, Reepicheep, the Badger, and the DLF. Susan, however, made her way to Caspian, who still stood dumbfounded and folding Peter's sword.

"I'm glad I came back," she said.

"I wish we had more time together," Caspian replied.

Susan smiled, though it held a bitter softness.

"It would never have worked anyway," she told him.

"Why not?"

"I am thirteen hundred years older then you."

That got her a small chuckle and smile but he made no move towards her. She began to turn away, back to her family, but after two steps thought better of it. She caused even more murmurs in the crowd as she pulled Caspian into a kiss. When their lips parted, it was Caspian who then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy said softly to her brothers.

"I'm older but I don't think I WANT to understand," Edmund muttered back, causing Peter to chuckle very lightly.

The couple split and Susan returned to stand behind Peter, the four of them looking out over all that watched. It was only then that Edmund noticed-.

"Wait, what's going to happen to Katerina?" he demanded, seeing her apart from them.

Katerina raised her head finally, surprising even herself that her cheeks and eyes were dry. The Great Lion's eyes softened and sorrowed as he spoke.

"High Queen Katerina has made her choice," he told them. "She is staying here, in Narnia. I have removed the magics that have caused her such grief and trouble."

"No!" Lucy ran to throw her arms around the young woman she considered her other older sister. "You have to stay with us."

Kat held Lucy tightly, soaking in all the love the youngest offered her and returning it.

"It's all right, Lucy," she whispered, finally pulling back. She smoothed a few of the brown hairs that had escaped onto the younger queen's face. "It's like Peter said, one day you'll see that this is the way things have to be. It's all right."

Lucy nodded, sniffing. Edmund touched her shoulder lightly and she moved to let him hug their sister in law.

"Take care of them, Ed," Katerina said softly, hugging him. "Especially Peter."

"I will," he promised and kissed her cheek. He took Lucy's hand and pulled her away, they passed Susan who also came to bid Katerina farewell.

"Look after yourself," Susan told her as yet another hug was exchanged.

"You as well."

Finally, all that was left was Peter. Kat walked to meet him halfway, and they stared at each other, as if trying to commit every detail of the other person to their memories. The people watching argued till the end of their own lives as to who moved first but the end result was the same, Katerina and Peter clinging to each other tightly, though no tears were spilling.

"You know that place between sleep and awake?" Katerina whispered, pulling back slightly.

"That place where I still remember dreaming," Peter replied just as softly, placing his forehead to hers, whispering words half forgotten from a battle long ago. "That place where we'll always love each other."

Katerina nodded shakily,

"Where I'll be waiting for you, Peter Pevensie."

Peter nodded as well before swooping in for one final, desperate kiss. Everyone watching was moved to tears as the young ones said their final farewells.

"It is time," Aslan said.

With a kiss to Katerina's forehead, Peter turned away, forcing himself not to look back as a sob was ripped from his former wife's throat.

"Ready you lot?" he asked of his siblings.

Though all looked ready to cry themselves, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy nodded back before stepping aside to let the High King take the first steps. Steeling himself, Peter led the way through the archway, knowing that if he looked back, he'd throw himself upon Aslan's mercy and beg to remain with his Katerina. Lucy did look back, but Aslan's eyes, kind and loving, convinced her to move forward after her brothers and sister.

Moving through the archway and back into the train station in England was like walking through molasses, though almost as soon as he had determined that he popped out the other side, school clothes completely intact and as in place as they were before the four were swept off. Looking around, he gave the smallest sigh of relief as he saw that his brother and sisters had also arrived, looking like they'd never left.

Students were pouring onto the train, and it was only when one boy asked Su if she was getting on ('Phyllis?' Peter questioned to himself)that all four awoke enough to grab their belongings and get on.

"Do you think there's anyway we can get back?" Edmund asked, rifling through his school bag a bit. At the others' quizzical looks, he gave a sheepish smile. "I've left my new torch in Narnia!"

Giggles erupted and hearts began to mend as the doors started to slide shut.

"Hold the door!" came a desperate shout and a suitcase was thrust between them.

Peter straightened from his chuckling as the metal split apart again to reveal-.

"Kat?"

Edmund, being closest to the door, immediately held out his hand and helped Katerina up the stairs. The girl, dressed in a school uniform not unlike Susan and Lucy's, stepped on and placed herself in front of Peter and her suitcase on the ground next to her.

"How-?"

"It took me about two seconds to realize I couldn't lose you again. And you know how He is," Katerina smiled slightly. "He was just waiting for me to make the choice, not Him. So I threw myself upon His Mercy, in a very dignified way I assure you, and here I am."

Peter gently brushed some hair behind Kat's ear, smiling all the while,

"Here you be."

As their lips met the train left the station, loaded with children to see to school for a brand new year and, for one young couple, a brand new adventure.

"Do you think we'll go back soon?" Lucy asked Edmund, settling on the train.

"I don't know, I hope so," he replied. "But you never know with these things." He smiled. "Best just to keep our eyes open."

The End.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: Wow, talk about your five years later!

My gratitude and my apologies to all my reviewers over the years, way to keep with me guys! Virtual cookies to you all! I almost can't believe it's actually done.

I don't know what will happen now. I have a few ideas dancing around in my head, just snap shots really into the other kids, their lives and romances, or Peter and Kat's life in England and though I really wanted to bring some of those in, I decided that this story was to primarily be about the High King and High Queen. Maybe if I get a really good idea, I'll add it in, maybe create a separate story, excerpts from the Golden Age.

For now, my thanks, my gratitude, however you want to say it, to you all. *bows* I could not have done it without you.

So, for the last time (for this story at least)

Live, Love, Lust, Truth, Dream, Breathe, Believe, Serenity.

Sailor Ppearl


End file.
